Bubblegum Bitch
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: "Awe, Katiekins in love with my sister?" Effy teases me and I grin, just shaking my head. What can I say? Obviously I've been enjoying her backside a lot and she is gorgeous.She's got a girlfriend, for starters. Oh and the age difference. It's what? Five years? Usually that's not a lot but people would stare because I'm under age. "You can be her bubblegum bitch!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello ladies and gents(?)...this has been in my head for ages now and I decided to give it a go. It's Naomi/Katie again. **

**Katie's POV this time. Thought I'd try it. If I really cant manage that I'll go back to third persons POV. **

**Skins isn't mine. I'm not making any money with it. Bla bla bla. **

**Tell me what you think :) **

"_Awe, Katiekins in love with my sister?" Effy teases me and I grin, just shaking my head. What can I say? Obviously I've been enjoying her backside a lot and she is gorgeous. But I don't think I could really fall I love with her. She's got a girlfriend, for starters. Oh and the age difference. It's what? Five years? Usually that's not a lot but people would stare because I'm under age. "You could be her bubblegum bitch!"_

"Shit Ems, I'm so going to flunk German. With my grades in maths and physics there's no chance I'll get my A-Levels! You need to fucking help me." That's Katie Fitch, begging her sister to save her life, again. Who is this Katie you ask? That's me.

Katie, 17 years old, from London. Last year of college.

There's a few things I'm really good at and some that I'm really not. Like, I can pretty much explain and tell you the whole history known to men and argue about which culture's got the most important literature but German? Who the hell chooses this? Again, that's me.

Thought that's quite a new challenge, right? And who doesn't like being challenged. Oh, right, that's me again.

Because as sad as it is, something horrible happened before I was able to soak up the language. I, it's really hard to talk about it, yeah? Well, okay. I became interested in other stuff. Or, to formulate it in my dad's words; he lost me to puberty.

I was always _special_. Didn't like sitting in school and learning boring stuff, I'd rather meet my mates outside the school and fuck off to get wasted. Somehow I always managed to hold my grades high enough I wouldn't fail. Until _now_.

Emily isn't helping much either. She's trying on her fifth outfit. I bet she's meeting this guy she likes this week. J.D. or something.

Pretty rude, my sister waltzing in my room, trying my clothes on, using my make up and all that while she's ignoring my pleading for her help? Bitch.

"EMILY!" I cant do anything but yell at her when she gets like this.

She turns her stupid head to me and smiles her most innocent smile. With the big eyes and sad look. Like that's working on me. I mean, I invented the look. "Stop that Bambi shit and help me with German."

She's laughing at me.

When she gets herself back together she shakes her head and sputters. "No way. You called me a grammar Hitler the last time I tried to help you!" A grin forms on my lips because that was a little funny. She had thrown her book at me and hadn't stopped crying for two days after I called her that. She is a pain when she gets all nerdy on me.

Wasn't my fault.

"Why don't you ask Panda? Her family is from Germany, she's good. She'll help you because you need a native talking person. You don't understand the rules." She explains and I would really like to throw something at her smug face.

I think she realized it because she's out of my room in a flash. Good. Smart arse. I really need a fag and maybe, just maybe it isn't a bad idea. I could ask Panda. But more than an hour with that girl brings me to the edge of committing murder. She is really quirky. Like, squirrel on mdma quirky.

I like to have fun and go out and all but Pandora is really something else. She is Effy's cousin though. The complete opposite and a really good friend of mine. Sadly I cant ask her because she'd walk away without talking to me for weeks if I did. She hates school stuff. Somehow her grades always did shine though, and her A-Levels were amazing. I think it's got to do with her having a note from her psychiatry for everything. And she is a fucking genius. She reads something and it's saved in her head forever. I do that too, but sadly I learn stuff by rote. It's there for the next days and gets me my grades but after that I forget it. She's still not sure what she wants to study so she didn't enrol in university yet. Gap year. Well, that's what she's saying. She is having the time of her life, partying.

Walking to Panda's isn't a long walk. I'm seeing her house already, she lives about five minutes away. I knock on the door and take a surprised step back as it opens. I come face to face with a bouncy Pandora and she reaches for me, hugging the air out of me.

I _really_ cant stand this.

Untangling myself, I want to tell why I'm here but she wont let me, she's dragging me inside and I have to focus on my feet to keep up and stop myself from falling. She opens the garden door and pushes me outside.

_Oh my god._

I'm standing in front of about thirty people and they are staring at me.

No wonder. I look a right mess. Haven't had time to style myself or refresh my make up. My hair is in a pony tail, I'm wearing baggy trousers, chucks and a tank top. Probably look like a homeless person selling my goods for cracks.

"Look mum! A Fitch made it." Please shoot me. Right now. "Which one are you?" I turn to Panda, she's looking like I made her day, really beaming. And I think it's her birthday, if the birthday banners are anything to go by.

I cant kill her now. Even if she never remembers who I am. It's not like there's ten of us. Or like we are twins.

"It's the youngest, isn't it darling?" A dark haired woman asks with a tight smile. I guess I really am under dressed. I'm not wearing a fucking pyjama.

They do. Pyjamas. In mid august. Mid day.

I remember that I can actually speak when I hear a chuckle to my right. Effy with her sister, maybe. "No, I am Katie. I'm sorry I didn't want to intrude. I should go." I try to make my escape and the mum is pretty pleased about that but some people don't want me to leave this hell.

Effy and her sister, or someone else, I don't remember who she is.

"Now that Katie's here she should stay. Panda invited her, didn't you Panda-pops?" I see Panda's ponytails bounce from the corner of my eye as I stare Effy down. She only smiles sweetly at me.

I want her to drop dead.

"Well then, make yourself at home." I swear this woman is having a stroke. This cant be her usual smiling face.

But at least the attention isn't on me any more and I can march up to Effy and kill her. I don't get the chance because my hand is grabbed and I'm being dragged off by Pandora again. She walks us around the house into a shed and pushes me inside before closing the door.

I'm hit by a cloud of smoke and let a smile escape my lips. That's more like it.

"Katiekins!" Cook's voice booms through the small shed and I'm picked up and twirled around in his strong arms. He's always soooo loud.

I've seen him a couple times and we have some funny memories of Effy's party's but other than that I don't really know him. He's older, and dropped out of school years ago. I think he's in his early twenties? He's always around the blonde girl, Effy's cousin or sister or whatever she is. That's all I know.

I tell him me to let me down and hit his shoulder but I think my laughter makes him continue.

"Let the girl down, James." The blonde girl orders and he obeys like a good dog .

I rearrange my ponytail and look around to see who else is here. I know Effy, Panda, Cook and the blonde girl. Then there's a bloke with a guitar and a Spliff in his mouth, pretty fit, a girl with long brown hair and another blonde girl sitting very close to the cousin/sister.

"Do you want vodka, rum, tequila or beer?" Blonde girl asks and I stare at her. She's balancing the bottles in her arms like a pro and has a lazy drunk smile on her face. She looks happy that she's having all the bottles. Really cute.

She's _beautiful_.

"Oi! Everyone this is Katie Fitch. Second youngest child of Rob Fitch." Cook introduces me and I grin, waving. "Katie, you know Pandora and Effy. I am James Cook but I bet you wouldn't forget my handsome cock, ever." I push him. Haven't seen his cock! And I don't plan to. _Ever_!

"Ha! Good girl. Always liked you. This is Freddy, my best mate. Our bartender over there is Naomi Campbell, Effy's sister with her girlfriend Lana. And that's Karen, Freddy's sister."

Girlfriend. That's why she's almost sitting on Naomi's bottle filled lap.

Everyone says their hello's and suddenly the music is turned up again and people are dancing or chatting. Thank god not a long welcome.

Naomi, now I know her name again, is pretty annoyed by said girlfriend. She's hissing something at her and walks over to me, bottles still balancing in her arms.

"Hey Fitch. Haven't seen you in a while." I really try to remember what she's talking about but I have no idea. I'm not even sure if she's talking about a special day or place because she looks like she's ready to fly away. Had a few drink this girl. I think she like her liquor.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" I cant go wrong with that, can I ? Nooo, not at all. Not when she's laughing like this because because of me. Her eyes shine and she's thrown her head back, almost letting her bottles fall.

When she's got herself calmed down she grins, shrugging her shoulders. The movement makes me look her over more closely. Her skin is tanned, a bright contrast to her blonde dyed hair and there is a fresh tattoo across her shoulder to her collarbone. It's still slightly crusty.

"Travelled a bit around. Spend my university money on educative learning by doing." She smirked cheekily and I don't think I've seen anyone look more beautiful. _Ever_.

She looks like she's just remembered something and laughs again. "Sorry. I Actually came over to make you a drink." She squints at me and points her finger somewhere above my head. "Dont think you're old enough though. You're like, tiny."

I gasp and swat her hand away which started patting my head. "I'm seventeen, thanks very much. Bitch. At least I'm not thirty!" Her jaw falls open and she stares at me, clearly offended. I'm about to apologize when her laughter booms through the walls again.

"Katie Katie Katie. Du bist lustig." There! _That's_ what I meant. She actually uses the language without the typical British pronouncing or accent. I think she lived in Germany until she was twelve or something, before her mother married Effy's dad.

Okay, maybe I should stop looking at her like this because she's not longer laughing, she's scowling. "I didn't insult you. I said you are funny. No need to look like I kicked you. I'm not thirty! I'm turning twenty-two in October. So, you wanna drink something or are you gonna stand here and watch me for the next hours?"

What? She saw me staring? Well, I wasn't _staring_. I just tried to remember who she is. Nothing wrong about that. Is there?

"Vodka, please." She thrusts a cup and bottle in my arms and suddenly I'm standing alone.

She left. That was weird. My eyes follow her and I cant help myself, I cant avert my eyes from her back. God, she's got a _nice_ back.

I hear someone laugh to my right and when I turn around I'm grabbed and pulled into Effy's lap. She's a real doll, sadly she doesn't care that much about friends. When I meet her, she's really lovely but she never calls or arranges to meet me.

"Katie, you really shouldn't be eye-fucking my sister when her girlfriend's watching." She whispers in my ear with a chuckle. Shit. I didn't _eye-fuck _her, did I? I was just appreciating her backside.

I turn around to look into Effy's magnificent eyes. She laughs and hugs me again. "You're too cute Katiekins but what the fuck are you doing here? No way you wanted to be a guest."

I really cant lie to her. I never could. It was years ago on the playground that I met her. I was playing with my siblings and she was with her siblings too, but they were drinking. I walked over to her and had my first beer, first Spliff, first hang over and was grounded for the first time ever.

"Spit it out, Katikins." Effy coos and I smile. Cant really keep shit from Effy. She got something that makes me always spill whatever is in my head. "All right. I got German and I really, really need help or I'll never get my A-Levels." "You _can_ fail a class."

Wow Effy, thanks, didn't know that. I roll my eyes at her.

"I know that. But there's maths and physics. No way I'll pass. I really need help in German. And not just for a few hours until the next quiz, I need help through the whole year to pass." She nods and lights a fag.

I reach for it with a smirk and she laughs, lighting another one for herself. "Cant Emily help?" "Of course she _could_ but she's my annoying, fifteen year old teenage sister, we'd kill each other."

Effy met Emily a few times but I don't think they'll be great friends or anything. Emily is more, lets say, normal. I like the misfits, people with faults and edges whereas Emily really likes routine and calmness.

"I'd say you, my lovely friend, are fucked." I pout. Suddenly Effy's eyes grow wide. She's got a soft spot for me. Always did. "No, no. No Kay. Forget it." I knew she wouldn't be caught dead tutoring me. Tutoring anyone really.

I sigh and fill the cup with Vodka, downing it depressively. I don't why I am disappointed, I guess I just am. Her hugging me doesn't help the matter, bitch. I stand up and walk to Naomi who's in a gross make out session with her girlfriend.

"Naomi? Where is the tequila?" I ask but she doesn't stop or acknowledge my presents. "Hello? You deaf?" Her girlfriend tears her lips away from Naomi's, glaring at me.

I glare back.

"What do you want, kid? Be a good girl and let the grown ups talk, yeah?" God. You have really no idea what it takes me right now not to jump over the table and throw her head against it.

Repeatedly.

Apparently I'm not the only one because Naomi pushes her shoulder, glaring. "Dont be a bitch." Slowly she turns her head to me and I'm met with ice cold eyes.

She didn't look at me like this earlier.

All of a sudden I have no idea what I wanted to say. She's watching me intently like I did something really horrible. That's not a nice feeling when you know how different her eyes looked at me before, whatever changed, happened.

"Uh." I'm left fucking speechless. _Amazing_. She's raising her brow, challenging me to say something or maybe she's making fun of me? There _is_ a smirk playing on her lips. Fuck. What the fuck did I do? She's just wasted. She doesn't really hate me. _Right_?

"If you want to stand here and stare at me, that's okay too." She chuckles and I really want to die. Suddenly I feel someone's hand around my back and smell lavender, Effy. "Stop acting like a twat. She wanted to ask you for German lessons." I did _not_! At least there's no way she'll do it. She doesn't really like me and I bet she's already planning her next trip across the world.

"How bad is her German?" Yeah she could go to Australia and jump around with kangaroos. "I don't know but she says this will be a problem for some time to come." Wait, _what_? I look to Naomi and see that she's deeply in thought. Oh fuck. I think she is actually considering it.

She looks at me with a bored expression. "Look, if you want to do this you really need to think about it. I'm a native speaker, and I never learned it by some stupid rules or grammar lessons. I learned it as a child. I can teach you, but it will take time _and_ I wont be taking any shit from you. Also you cant expect me to rattle off why something is this or that way, it just is. I never had any grammar lessons so I wont be able to explain it to you. My way or no way." I think I'm going to die.

No really, if Lana's look could, I'd be dead by now. She's shooting daggers at me. _Bitch_.

"Sounds good. I'm not the normal student. I cant sit through boring shit." Lana actually jumps off the sofa and she's marching out of the shed. Well, that was rude. But no one pays any attention to her, they look at me. Great. I think I need to say something else because Naomi and Effy are looking at me in amusement. "My dad will pay you. Just tell him how much you want." She grins. Good, I like that better than the scowl.

"All right. Just come to mine after college tomorrow." She grabs a pen and a post aid from the table, writing her number on it. That's cute. So retro. Everyone else would've demanded to see my phone and saved their number.

She hands me the note and I see her addressee written on it as well. "Cool." I nod. With a grin she hands me the tequila and winks at me. _Cheeky bitch_! She heard me when I walked over, she just decided to ignore me. When she sees my glare she laughs. "Gotta see what's crawled up Lana's arse. Be back later." And with that, Naomi was out of the door, rolling her hips way more than earlier and I bite my lip.

"Awe, Katiekins in love with my sister?" Effy teases me and I grin, just shaking my head. What can I say? Obviously I've been enjoying her backside a lot and she is gorgeous. But I don't think I could really fall I love with her. She's got a girlfriend, for starters. Oh and the age difference. It's what? Five years? Usually that's not a lot but people would stare because I'm under age.

"No! She's your sister!" I declare, not very convincing and Effy smirks. "Not by blood. Besides, she's not your sister. You could be her bubblegum bitch." Ugh. "Just give me the fucking Spliff."


	2. Chapter 2

**Skins isnt mine, I'm not making any money with that. rated M. Have fun.**

* * *

All right, Katie, calm the fuck down. It's not a date, or even a meeting with a friend. Your mates sister is going to give you German lessons. That's it. No less no more. Why the fuck am I standing in front of my wardrobe with nothing I'd like to wear, then? God, this is awful.

It's 11.30am and my head fucking hurts. I don't think I've been home for more than six hours. Three of which I've spend standing in my towel and glaring at my clothes. I didn't go to college today, there was no way I'd be on time or you know, sober enough to sit through it.

It was a nice night yesterday. Naomi didn't come back like she said, but Effy and Karen kept pouring me drinks. It was fun. Aside from Cook's never faltering attempts to fuck me. He doesn't seem to have a problem with my age.

Someone's knocking on my door. I cant believe it. It's way too soon for this. "Yeah?" I groan and my dad walks in with a huge smile. This man is always smiling. I have this theory that he's lost his mind at some point and trying to keep it together his face stayed as creepy.

"Good morning luv. Didn't think you'd be home, when did you stumble in?" With his creepy smile and wide eyes one would think he is really mad at me, but he is not. That's his 'down with the kids' face.

_Embarrassing_.

"About 4.30 or something. Dad, I've got nothing to wear! I really need more pocket money." It's the truth, really. And it's not like he cant afford to dress me properly. He's some kind of business genius. Opened a chain of gyms, diners, owns a few different companies.

"Ah, I see. That's why you're walking in your towel sweetheart?" Smart arse. But I've got no time to argue with him at the moment, we have more important stuff to talk about. "Dad, I need German lessons or I'll fail."

Now I've got his attention. His usually very frozen smile looks even more frozen now. A bit of a psychopaths look is on his face. I cant change it, can I?

"But last year" "Was last year. I really need it dad. Effy's sister is going to teach me. Haven't set a price yet but I'll tell you when I get back." He's looking thoughtfully at me. I guess I did spring it on him rather sudden.

"Luv, are you sure you don't need new clothes? No need for such a lie." Unbelievable.

I feel my jaw slowly drop because apparently my own father thinks I'm a liar. _Me_. He sees his mistake and tries to back paddle but I'm in my clothes and out of the door in five seconds flat. Pulling my headphones over my head and my hood up I run down the stairs, need to get out of here.

On my way out I see my older brother at the kitchen table, he's fast asleep so I walk over and steal his toast and fags. I wonder when he got back from university? Didn't it just start? James starts to stir, I really need to move if I want to be out of the door by the time dad gets downstairs.

Emily looks at me suspicious but runs over to give me ten pounds anyway, little cheeky cow. She got it out of the groceries store money we keep in the kitchen for the moment when something needs to be bought and dad's not home.

I give her a one armed hug while I try to jump into my shoes and throw my bag over my shoulder. My big sister is coming through the door as I go to open it and she rolls her eyes. "Never quite the WAG you try to be, huh." With a grin she pulls her hairbrush out of her bag and into mine, then I'm flying outside.

I walk over to my scooter and climb on it, light my fag, start my baby and drive off just as my dad pulls the door open and yells for me to stay.

He'll be devastated when I get home. I'll get money for Naomi and enough to buy a new wardrobe. Poor bastard, never knows he's being played with old tricks by all his kids. He is too good for this world.

Ah well. Off to Naomi.

Standing in front of her building makes me nervous. I really don't know what she expects me to do. I didn't bring anything, not even a freaking pen. Shit. She'll think I don't care about it.

And I'm way too early. She said to be at her place after college but I didn't go. I think I'll just call her.

After the third ring she finally picks up her phone.

"_What_?" Shit, she's mad. And she sounds well sexy. Oh no, I bet she sounds sexy because I fucking woke her. "Whoever you are, I don't care, but I hope you've made a will because I'm going to kill you."

Uh oh. Say something you stupid cow. "Hey it's Katie." Great, now she's groaning. "I know you said to meet you after college buuuuut I didn't go."

"Way to work on your A-Levels." She mutters and I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. "You going to let me in or what?" Now I hear rustling of sheets. Yeah, she was defiantly in bed. Looking up I see her blonde head in a window on the second floor.

She waves and I wave back with a big smile. It is wiped off my face when I realize that she isn't waving. _Oh,_ she's gesturing that I'm going to die. "Fuck Katie. A bit of a warning for the next time, yeah?." And the line is dead.

I park my scooter and make my way over to the door. I think she's going to explode if I push the little button with her name on it so I wait until she lets me in. I'm her biggest nightmare as it is, don't wanna make it worse.

I don't have to wait long and am walking up her stairs two at a time. I am pretty excited to see her if I'm being honest. Really enjoyed seeing her yesterday and we were having fun at the beginning even though I still don't know what's happened that got her all worked up. If she's going to let herself lose up a bit today?

Arriving on her floor I look to my right and there is an open door, so I walk over and knock. She's yelling for me to come in from somewhere in the flat. Her voice sounds hoarse and unbelievably tired. I feel bad for waking her.

It's a small flat, very welcoming and comfortable. There are dark paintings on the walls, and the sitting room has an old wooden couch table that looks like it's handmade. It's positioned between two beat up sofas and a chair. I see a few different guitars on the wall and a drum kit in a corner. When I turn around I'm surprised to see an open staircase and just have to look up.

She got so much cooler in one second.

She lives in a fucking loft flat.

The walls are real brick walls and the 'bedroom' upstairs doesn't have a wall. It's amazing. To my right is the 'kitchen' and to my left a door to the bathroom I suppose. A balcony is behind the comfortable looking sofas and I make my way over to sit on one because it looks so welcoming.

As I sit down my butt feels like it's falling through the sofa, and I cant hide the happy smile exploding on face when Naomi finally emerges from the bathroom. She looks roughed up. She's wearing huge comfy trousers, a tight vest and no shoes or socks. Her hair is pulled back and she's only got mascara on her lashes.

She looks _really_ good. Better than ever. When I realize what I'm doing, staring at her unbelievable grey eyes, I see her grinning. _Oh my god_. She caught me checking her out or worse, looking dreamingly in her eyes.

"Awe, are you blushing?" She teases and takes my hand as she walks across the room to the kitchen, taking me with her and nudging me to one of the bar stools. "Want a coffee? I fucking need one because you don't have anything better to do than College work on a day you're bunking off. No one told you the real reason for staying away from College?" When she cranes her neck, standing on her tippy toes to reach something I see a love bite on her long neck and sudden fear washes over me.

"Your girlfriend still asleep?" I ask and look around, searching for things to defend myself with. That Lana girl's really loathing my existence, and I'm not being funny. The way she looked at me yesterday still makes me shudder.

Never had anyone look at me with that much hatred before. It should be forbidden.

Naomi shakes her head and I see a flash of sadness wash over her beautiful face before it's gone and I start thinking I've imagined it. But it's been there. The pain in her eyes has hit me like a punch in the face. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, or think about it, but something did happen.

"Nope. Went home." She starts the fancy coffee machine and grabs her fags, sitting her nice butt directly in front of me on the counter. Her legs are dangling on either side of my thighs and my head is on the same level as her chest. "And you Katie, why are you here at this ungodly hour?" I look away, because her questioning eyes are really too much for me. _Or are they?_ She looking down into my eyes with so much questions it almost hurts but I think it's bad that they are _not_ too much for me. I'd gladly let her eyes explore my mind or body, that's worrying me.

When I look back up into her face her expression changes again. I can only hope she doesn't recognize the reason for my early arrival in my eyes, but who am I trying to kid here? She doesn't care enough to see that I couldn't wait to see her again. Maybe she thinks I've completely lost it, or that I turned into a dweeb. Who knows.

"Had a fight with my dad." "Tell me in German." I roll my eyes because _this_ is my problem. I cant say it in anything other than English or bitchish. I haven't thought it would be this embarrassing though, I usually don't care about what people think of me.

Sitting here and having this wonderful gorgeous woman wait for me to say something makes me sad. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to say something in correct German and she'll fee horrible thinking it's her fault, that she's a shitty teacher. My fingers are fidgeting and my leg is bouncing against the counter, I always do that when I'm nervous or uncomfortable.

A warm hand is laying on top of mine and my blood is set on fire. Her soft hand is softy squeezing my stock-still hand and my eyes rise up to meet hers. _I've never felt like this before_. My mouth went all dry, my hands turned cold and sweaty and it feels like I cant breath. I hear the pounding in my ear and I have really, really no idea what came over me but I lean up on my elbows and press my lips to hers. She tastes like cherry lip balm, tooth paste and cigarettes, happens to be my favourite taste from now on.

Slowly, very slowly she tilts her head and I move forward to catch her lips again. When I do I nip on her bottom lip, tugging on it until she parts her lips with a gasp. Her hand goes to my neck and she's stroking my skin with hesitating fingers.

I can feel that she isn't sure if she should really do this. If I want her to continue I need to act before she gets the chance to move away. Without thinking about it I jump off the bar stool and wrap my left arm around her waist, pulling her into me and settling between her legs as my kisses turn from shy and hesitating to longing and passionate.

She moans, and I think I fucking died hearing this sound when I tangled my other hand in her hair and pulled her down to me. Her hand is getting brave, she reached for my scrunchy and pulled it out of my hair before grabbing a fist full and tugging me into her. Her free arm is sneaking around my back and up to my shoulders, playing with the hem of my jumper while she wrapped her legs around my waist, trapping me. I never want to be set free again. Always staying here, trapped in her limps sounds like a fucking good plan to me.

Her mouth moves away and I try to chase it but she wont let me, she chuckles, laying butterfly kisses across my jaw and cheeks up to my nose which she pecks. Smiling sweetly at me and looking like a fucking hot goddess with her hooded eyes.

When her smile falters and her grip on me loosens I freeze. Reality of what just happened hit me like a fucking cold bucket of water.

_Oh my god._

I did not just kiss her. Or, made out with her more likely. This was one of the hottest things I've ever experienced. She is a phenomenal kisser and if you could see her right now you'd understand why this could turn into the worst moment of my life.

An hour ago I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to kiss her, to love her, to have her. It wouldn't have mattered, it'd have been just a hopeless crush. Everyone had mooned over someone they couldn't ever have, right?

But having my memories full of her lips, teeth, fingers, hands and legs while we kiss like the world doesn't exist and not being able to do _that_ ever again, that's what could make my life hell. You don't really miss what you don't know. But it's like I finally found the oasis in the desert and realize after the first drop of water that I cant have it because it's slipping through my fingers.

Naomi is staring at me with so many questions and her eyes beg me to explain what I was doing. She needs me to tell her that it is okay. Is it?

"It's okay." What the hell happened to my voice? It's fucking shaking. I wont be able to convince her like that, wont be able to fucking convince myself. She's shaking her head and suddenly her body starts arguing. She's distancing herself from me and I can feel it seconds before she physically starts withdrawing.

She's still shaking her head as she fills two cups of coffee for us. "Milk or sugar?" I think my heart just broke a little, she didn't even turn around to look at me. She's acting like I fucking robbed her, beat her or something. "Uh, yeah. Just milk please." I reach for my fags in my bag and try to light one but my fingers are trembling, I cant fucking make this thing work. I hear a sigh and a second later Naomi's takes the lighter from my hand and tries it.

It works and she's lighting my cigarette without as much as a glance.

I fucked it up.

She's carrying the mugs and nods for me to follow her to the sitting area, taking a seat on one of the sofas. I follow with slow steps because the tension in this place is horrible. I don't think I should sit next to her, she'll probably freak so I stand like a total retarded cow near the sofas. Just standing.

I _swear_ I've never been this awkward before. I'm the one teasing awkward people. I should stop doing that because I think if someone started teasing me now, I'd break out in tears. Fucking tension.

Her eyes snap to me and she bites her lip, the lip I was biting a few minutes ago, with a thoughtful expression. A sigh escapes her and she rolls her eyes before patting the spot beside her, inviting me to sit next to her. Thank fuck she decided to be an adult.

When I'm comfortable, with my back on the huge armrest she hands me the coffee with a raised brow. She looks like she's sizing me up. I avoid her stare, it's making me uneasy and sip on the tasty coffee.

"What's your favourite TV show?" I almost choke on the warm liquid. Haven't expected her to start asking random questions now. After a coughing fit, which amused her so much she started to laugh, I was able to respond.

"I don't know. I think I like 'One tree hill'." She's rolling her eyes. Bitch. "Anything that's still being produced?" Oh, let me think. It's hard to do that when you're being watched by magnificent grey eyes.

"Modern family? I don't know. Why?" She winks at me and reaches for her netbook on the table. She's tipping something and before I have a chance to ask her what she's doing she's walking over to her TV and plugs a HDMI cable into her netbook.

Okay, are we going to watch a TV show now? I don't have to wait long to get my answer because she's sitting beside me again and turning on the TV with a zapper. My face breaks out in a huge smile when I see the first sequence of 'One tree hills' first episode.

I can feel her watching me from the corner of her eyes and now I bite my lip. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. I'm busy trying to look at her without her noticing so I'm pretty surprised when I hear Lucas Scott talk in German. My head snaps to the TV and I groan.

She _cant_ be serious.

Yup, everyone is talking German. "I don't understand a word they are saying!" She's ignoring my protest with a smirk. "I'm serious! Naomi, that's really fucked up." She raises a brow at me. "What? You thought we're having a nice, snugly DVD night? You're here to learn German." That shuts me right up.

Ten minutes in the show she starts to show mercy and pauses it. With her phone. This girl is using her phone as some kind of remote for her mini laptop. _Weird_. She pulls her long legs under herself and turns around to see my pouting face. I've never enjoyed seeing Peyton Saywer as less as today. A chuckle escapes her sweet mouth and I fight against the smile that's treating to show. I cant keep on pouting when she's being cute.

"Awe, come on Katie. Hör auf zu schmollen." Sadly she moved fast enough to the side, the pillow I threw a second ago didn't hit her. Before I can reach for the next pillow she's grabbed my hands and straddled me. I stretch out my legs for her to sit more comfortably on my thighs and look up at her.

My god this girl is fast. And she smells amazing. I hope her stupid girlfriend tells her how amazing she is, I hope she is appreciating what she's got.

"What did you just say?" I whisper, looking into her stormy eyes. She looks as cheeky as yesterday, when she walked over to me with her bottles, holding them like a price. She's biting her lip and suddenly my tummy feels like I'm on a swing boat. She's throwing my emotions completely over the board. In one second I'm angry, the next I'm nervous, then I'm swooning over her, then I'm horny.

That cant be normal. Or healthy.

"I said; stop pouting now. Hör auf means stop something. Hör auf zu schreien. Stop screaming." I nod my head, her eyes have captured me and I feel like I couldn't not listen to her right now. "Stop being sexy?" I ask with a grin and she chuckles, shaking her head with an adoring expression. "Hör auf sexy zu sein." She's raising her brow now, I think she's challenging me to repeat it.

"Hour ouf sexy su zein." Her eyes light up and she nods her head with a proud smile. Well, I don't think it sounded anything like what she said but when she's going to look at me like this every time I say something? I'm going to repeat whatever she want me to.

"Lets start with something easy. Komm her." "Sounds like come here!" I exclaim, excited that it sounds familiar and she laughs, delighted by something. I hope that _something_ is me. "You're right. Just, the O is like in Polly. And not here but her. Try it." Her brows are raised as she waits for me to say it.

My hands are still gripped above my head and I move them a little to indicate that I'd like to have them free again. She lets go but doesn't move away from my thighs. I'm not complaining. Having a beautiful girl sitting on your thighs? Never a reason to complain. I let my hands rest on her hips while preparing for the next words.

"Komm here." I try to pull her down to me but she's shaking her head with a teasing smile. I guess I said it wrong. Her voice is soft when she's explaining my mistake. "It's supposed to be; Komm her. Her. Like in prePARE. Okay?" "What's beautiful girl mean?" "Hübsches Mädchen."

It takes me a while and she has to repeat it about fifteen times but then I feel like I can say it. I take a deep breath and put my most charming smile on my lips when I mutter the next words. "Komm her hübsches Mädchen." This time she doesn't fight when I pull her down and crash my lips to hers.

She could be still wasted, who knows when she's stopped drinking or when she went to sleep. She could be too tired to realize what's happening here, I really don't care what the reason behind her behaviour is, I simply need to enjoy it. The only thing I care about is her body on top of mine, pressing into me and feeling her lips kiss a path from my lips to my neck.

I nearly cum when she start sucking on my pulse point and I have to get her closer. When I open my legs she falls into me and I can wrap them around her. It was a quite forceful fall and she landed directly on my pussy with her hipbone. I couldn't stop the moan, or the automatically raise of my hips. I _couldn't_. It wasn't physically possible to stop my body from doing it. All my senses are filled with Naomi and I think my common sense fucked off on vacation.

Naomi's movements stop all together and I'm scared she's going to jump off and run away again but she just raises her head and looks into my eyes. God, her eyes hold so much meaning in them and the cute smirk is bringing me to break out in a huge smile. She's starting to stroke my now lose locks as her eyes move across my face. "I really think you should stop attacking me, Katiekins."

Her voice is as soft as her eyes and I let out a content sigh, running my hands up and down her back.

"Should I?" She's humming as an answer and moves around a little to lean between the sofa corner and my body. With gentle hands she turns me on my side, and lays behind me. Her left arm sneaks across my midsection and she rests her head on top of mine.

After we're comfortable she is reaching for her mobile, starting One tree hill again. This time I smile, seeing the English subtitles warms my heart. She tried my German, realized that I am nowhere ready to watch a show and didn't give up on me. She took a step back and is snuggling into my back now, watching my favourite show with me.

I don't think life could get any better, could it? Well, if she'd have kept kissing me, maybe I'd be that little happier but other than that I think I am wish less happy.


	3. Lost in love and desire

_**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I've kinda forgotten about the story if I'm being honest. :( **_

_**My other story is ending, and when searching through my laptop I've found a pretty much finished chapter of this. So I edited it a bit and wuala. Here it is. **_

_**Hope you're still interested. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, Pm's, fav's and alarms. **_

_**And to answer some questions; Emily is Katie's younger sister. **_

_**James is her big brother. **_

_**And there is another big sister. **_

_**Hope this makes sense now. **_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**IwysAshes**_

I try sneak my way out of our front door but of fucking course the stairs squeak and I don't even need to try to run for the door any more. Emily is standing at the bottom of the stairs with a raised brow and a fucking finger pointing at me.

"It's after midnight Katie!" She whispers harshly, pulling on my sleeve she's dragging me behind her into her room. The attic was build into a cool room years ago for my big sister, but after she moved out it was my turn to move up there. James, my big brother was supposed to get it but he loved his room, and I loved my privacy. Everyone's rooms are downstairs, only my dads bedroom is on the first floor, making it really private for me.

Emily closes the door and stares into my eyes. I feel another pair of eyes on me and look to her bed only to be met with scared eyes of her 'just friend' J.D. I roll my eyes at him. "Dont worry you nerd, I don't care if you're here or on the moon. I bet you're still a shy virgin, and if Emily wants to shag you or not isn't really my business, is it J.D?" He tries to say something but only nervous stuttering leaves his mouth.

"Dont be a bitch Katie, his name is J.J. And I told you thousand times, he is just a friend." Emily exclaims, her little face all scrunched up in irritation. Whatever. I really don't have time for this so I reach for the door knob again, only to be pushed away by my lovely little brat of a sister.

I snap my head to her and glare, she doesn't deserve anything else right now. I REALLY NEED TO LEAVE!

"Kay I'm worried about you." "Dont be, just let me leave! I don't have time for your whining today." I snap but she isn't impressed at all. Her hands go to her hips and she shoots me with her meanest glare.

"You never cared what we thought about any of your, uh, love interests. Why are you hiding this bloke? Is he a criminal? I bet he is." I furrow my brow because I cant believe I'm having this conversation right now. "You can tell me, even if he's married."

I throw my hands up and shake my head. "There is nothing to tell, Emily." Always on fucking time my mobile starts ringing. How am I going to get out of this now?

"Go on Kay. Take the call." Emily is daring me to and I have no option than to do so, it's fucking Naomi calling after all. I try at least to turn away a little as I slide my finger over the phone before bringing it to my ear and hissing at Naomi.

"I'm almost out of the house. Be at yours in fifteen minutes." "You okay? Don't fucking snap at me! I only wanted to make sure you're not laying in a bloody heap of broken bones around a tree! Sorry for caring!" She hangs up and I close my eyes, take a deep breath and turn to my waiting sister with a face like thunder.

"I need to go, Emily. And if you don't let me leave I'll break every bone in your body. Understood?" She scoffs and I leave.

I didn't lie. It didn't take me more than ten minutes to stand in front of Naomi's door and knock. After a few moments she pulls it open and looks at me with a troubled expression. She always looks troubled when I arrive.

I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips, kissing it softly while I watch her from under my lashes. She takes a shaky breath and her eyes fill with tears, breaking my heart in the process. I don't know what happened but it must be serious otherwise she wouldn't cry. I pull her motionless form in my arms and embrace her, kissing the skin under her ear for comfort. She's breathing shakily and I don't waste time any more, softly pushing her inside her flat and closing the door behind me.

She doesn't look back when she walks us to the sofa and lets herself fall backwards on it, looking up at me with questioning eyes. They're always questioning. I kick my shoes off, without letting go of her hand, and let her pull me to her, on her really.

She doesn't say anything, her big sad eyes are staring through me as she wordlessly lets me comfort her.

After a good hour I turn my head and meet her astonishing eyes, and god, I haven't seen eyes that full of sorrow in my whole life. Reaching with my hand for a blonde lock I softly push it away from her eyes. Her chin starts to shake again and new tears form in her beautiful eyes, so I lean down and press my lips to her eye lids. "Warum weinst du?" I whisper, asking why she's crying, making her laugh through her sobs and pull me closer.

I have a feeling but I really don't know if it's time to bring it up. It's October now and she's tutoring me since august, and from day one there was obviously something going on between us. We never talk about it, just bask in it really. But I know, somewhere deep buried in my mind is the knowledge of her girlfriend who fucking hates my guts. I don't care any more because I think she's got every reason to. But I know that it hurts and confuses the beautiful girl in my arms. "Is it Lana?"

I curse myself because as soon as the name leaves my lips her body is tensing and I feel a distance between us as huge as the fucking pacific. Shaking my head I apologize. "I'm sorry." I feel her exhale deeply and I would really like to look into her eyes again but I feel dirty, ashamed.

Maybe she knows it, how I feel, or maybe she just feels that something is paining me because she shakes her head, as if to clear it and pulls me closer, touching my chin to turn my head towards her.

When I look into her huge eyes I love so much she smiles sadly at me. "Dont be sorry babe." She leans up and kisses my forehead. "I haven't been with Lana for a long time now." My confused eyes meet hers and she shrugs. "I, uh, I didn't find it appropriate. Staying with her."

My face goes blank, I feel that every emotion left it and I stare at her expressionless. I don't think that she expected this reaction, her brow furrowing as she tries to read me. Doesn't work. "What's the matter?"

Maybe I'm over reacting right now, but it hurts. It hurts to know that Lana hasn't been the problem for quite some time now and that Naomi still didn't try to figure out what's going on between us. That she didn't talk to me about it and that she didn't do anything about it.

I honestly thought her girlfriend was the problem, the barrier between us because of which we hid in her flat when no one was watching but apparently it wasn't. "Katie, talk to me. Please." I gulp, is it strange that even though I didn't blink for the past minute my eyes don't start to water?

She's sitting up, it takes her some time because I am still on her lap but she manages and she just sat me down in front of her. My legs are wrapped around her hips and hers behind my butt when she takes my hands in her soft, gentle hands.

I think she wanted to be as close to me as possible with being able to look into my face. "You need to tell me what just happened because I don't understand the problem right now. I cant fix it if you don't tell me what's bothering you." I shake my head at her, does she really not know what my problem is? Cant she maybe, just maybe, realize that I feel like _nothing_ right now? Like the last months haven't been as important for her when they were the best of my life?

"I didn't know you left Lana." She nods, slowly, and runs her thumb over my palm absently. She always does that. Who would've thought Naomi Campbell is a cuddler? Really touchy-feely this girl, we fit. "And that's what's wrong now? That I left her?" Her voice turned from gentle to ice cold and I roll my eyes because she is fucking frustrating sometimes.

"No, that you didn't think it might matter. That you didn't think it was important enough to mention once! I felt horrible!" A scowl appears on her face and she snatches her hand away to cross her arms.

"Oh yeah? Did you have a girlfriend while you were fighting off a kid day for day?" My eyes widen and my jaw sets, I cant believe she went there. She looks equally as shocked and curses like she would like to punch herself.

She fucking should.

I try to get up and walk out of this fucking door forever because I wont ever allow someone to treat me this way, but I don't get far. She sprang to her feet and grabbed my wrist before I could take two steps. She's turned me around and laid her hands on my shoulder to stop me from leaving as her eyes bore into mine. "I'm sorry Katie. You know I didn't meant it, it was just right off the bat you know that I don't think of you that way baby." She softly strokes my cheek, running her thumb over my bottom lip. "Komm schon, hübsches Mädchen. Verzeih mir?" I look away because otherwise I'd crumble right now, right here under her soft eyes and beautiful German words. Come on, pretty girl. Forgive me?

Who wouldn't crumble under that?

At least I understand what she's saying now. I'm no pro but we are making progress. "Vergiss es." Telling her to forget it should get a stronger reaction than a smile out of her, but I guess she knows I stopped shutting her out or I wouldn't have responded.

A small smile tugs on the corners of my lips, seeing her that proud has always that effect on me.

"All right. All good?" I shake my head because it _isn't all good_. Her confused face doesn't change it either, I still remember how she welcomed me in tears and couldn't stop crying for an hour. She might think it doesn't matter to me, but it does.

She matters.

She doesn't have to tell me everything but seeing her like this breaks my heart and I'd like to know if I can help in any way, if I could do something to make it better.

"Why were you crying?" Her face clouds over and I don't fucking care. "I'm serious babe, you were a right mess. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. Just tell me if I should be worried?" Her eyes look surprised and soften instantly, like she couldn't believe I'm not trying to make her talk.

I think I said what she needed to hear because the next thing I know is that I'm having my arms full with a beautiful girl, a beautiful woman. "Mein Gott Katie, du bist perfekt." That's not hard to understand but it does bring tears to my eyes because that's by far the most beautiful thing someone's ever said to me. Pathetic, isn't it?

I pull her closer, kissing her temple softly. Whispering in her ear that I am really not perfect, that I have faults, edges and mistakes she hates, remind her of the fight we had when I left my empty mug on the table for two days.

She pulls me closer, her strong yet unbelievably soft arms circle my waist and she kisses my neck with light giggles coming out of her mouth. "That's just it, Katie. I love every little edge you have, makes you unique, makes you Katie." And fuck me if I didn't just melt into a puddle hearing those beautiful words.

We are sitting on her huge bed, watching episodes of 'How I Met Your Mother' in German. My tutoring is watching whatever I want to. I only have to watch it in German with German subtitles. At some point Naomi decided I needed to be challenged more and she just banned the English subtitles, inserting German ones. It isn't as hard as I thought it would be and we think I'll be able to stop using them completely in a month or two.

I read every book in German, watch every movie in German and two hours a day I talk to Naomi in German. Sometimes more sometimes less. And I really improved my pronouncing, she is really proud that she made me talk like she does, with as less British accent as possible. The teachers trying to make us talk German are English natives who learned the language, it'll always sound like British German to someone from Germany.

She makes me repeat every word I don't get for fucking hours, sometimes she forces me to make talking exercises and it makes her squeal in delight when I show off what I learned. Sometimes she gets mad at me, mostly when I don't follow her techniques or don't want to study and rather try to shag her.

I'm leaning against the headboard and Naomi's head is resting on my chest. She has her arm wrapped around my hip and strokes my hipbone with her thumb, giving me goosebumps. "Babe?" I really want to know what's bothering her, she is seeking more comfort than most times I'm here. "Is everything okay?"

She groans, turning her head to look up at me with a scowl.

Well, tough, but I hate seeing her like this and the scowl wont make me stop caring. She needs to fucking see that I'm not some stupid girl covering my eyes when the first signs of trouble appear. "You said I don't need to tell you." She does sound like a child sometimes. "Well, I did."

"So fucking leave it, yeah?" Shaking my head in defeat and disappointment I apologize for caring. It does the trick and she takes my hand, kisses it softly before she fucking turns her stubborn head back to the telly.

I'm not waiting for an answer any more but after a few minutes she starts talking, much to my surprise.

"You know it's my birthday next Thursday, right?" Nope, didn't know that. I know her birthday is in October but she never mentioned the exact day and we never talked about it. She isn't waiting for an actual answer anyway, just continues talking with her eyes glued to the telly and her hands grasping mine in an almost scared manner. Like she needs to feel me close to continue.

"Cook wants me to go to Brighton, with him and the others for a few days, party a little." I don't think that's enough of a reason to cry, maybe she'll explain why that's such a horrible idea. If not I'll start telling her she's acting stupid, should be glad her friends want to do something nice for her birthday.

She sighs and sits up against the headboard, wrapping me in her arms. Needs to feel me even closer I guess, no complains from me. I love it when she cant get enough of my presence. It feels like she doesn't know what to do, because she's always trying to find another, way better and closer position to have me that bit closer.

Makes me feel wanted, needed and loved. And when she runs her fingers through my hair while she is everywhere around me, like right now, that's the moment I'd usually fall asleep. It's hard to fall asleep without her body on top of mine when I'm at home by some miracle. Really fast I got used to having her with me, stayed over almost every day and on the weekends. If I had to go home, I came back right after getting a change of clothes and telling my dad I needed money.

"His exact words were; Lets take the twats and fuck off to Brighton and fuck every bird we meet. About time you start getting over your last bitch or you'll turn back into a virgin." Okay, now I think I see her problem.

I tilt my head to the right and meet her sad eyes, again full of sorrow. Her eyes always tell so much, too much sometimes. When she isn't ready to say whatever is bothering her or when she tried to hide something her eyes always betray her. They are, after all a mirror to the soul and her soul fucking shines so bright it hurts my heart.

I brush my finger over her cheek because she's just so precious. "Are they bugging you a lot about it?" I hope she knows that I'm talking about her lack of sex, wouldn't want to say it because lets face it, hanging in our limbo isn't the optimal place to discuss these matters, would make everything fucking awkward.

"Of course they are. I've never been a slut, but no saint either. When I'd meet a girl, I'd take her home you know." She isn't looking at my face any more, no wonder she's a bit embarrassed. She shakes her head, as if she remembered who she's talking to and leans down to kiss me softly. "But I couldn't do it now."

"Why don't you tell them you're with me?" I shouldn't have fucking said that. This is _the_ topic we try to avoid. Of course we kiss and make out, we cuddle, and talk, we cook and watch TV, we go out and we act pretty much like a couple without ever talking about it. But there is the one line we haven't crossed yet.

I've always understood that she made me stop in the last moment, thinking she was in a relationship. Okay, it _is_ a bit hypocritical. In my opinion everything we've done is a lot worse than sex, because we let our feelings grow and basked in them. Without feeling bad about it, without feeling guilty or having the feeling we are doing something wrong.

Maybe we do though, subconsciously. We would have addressed the issue if we weren't thinking it's wrong, yeah? I don't know any more. I just know that I knew, from the moment I saw her in Pandora's shed; I had to be near her, one way or another. And when I've first kissed her? I knew I'd never be able to stop doing it.

She looks at me with surprise written across her face, chewing on her lip in deep thought. She's waiting to see if I'm backing down but I am not. There's no need to ask _if_ there is something between us, no need to ask _if_ she's feeling something for me, no need to hear all that because we just _know_.

Looking into her eyes, feeling her touch and kiss and reading between her words tells me more three fucking words ever could.

"Are you serious?" I nod because there is nothing else I can do. This is a fucking breaking point and I have trouble to breath. "What''s your dad gonna do?" She questions, weighing up the odds. I shrug, I really don't know.

Loving a girl wont be the issue, at least I fucking hope it wont, he is a man from the 21 century for fucks sake. The only problem he could have might be that she is my tutor. Oh, and her age.

"I'll be eighteen in a couple of months, he's got no saying in this." A small, sad smile forms on her lips and she pulls me a little closer. "See Katie, you know exactly that people will have a problem with it."

"I don't care. Will your mates have a problem with it?" I fire with every fibre of my being, clinging and grasping on straws because I cant be without her. "Cook's been trying to get in my pants for the past two years and he's a year older than you. And your sister loves me. Besides, legally no one can do shit about it. I'm over sixteen. Your not my teacher or doctor or whatever."

Where did this come from? I hadn't planned to spring my researches on her like that. The internet might have helped me a bit with questions about the legal issues and I might have talked this summer to a friend of the family who's a copper, but I never wanted to blurt it all out.

To corner her.

She's looking at me and I can see in her eyes that she's torn between being excited and scared. Suddenly a laugh fills my ears and I'm pushed backwards until I'm flat on my back with Naomi hovering over me.

Fuck me she is gorgeous.

"You know it will be the towns news for a very long time when it gets out." She's raising a fucking sexy brow at me and her smirk is making me crazy. She's hotly whispering and her eyes are boring in my soul, I could explode after two and a fucking half month of foreplay.

"That's going to be a pretty rough time. Don't know if we should do it if we're not sure." She daring me, challenging me to finally make the step and say it out loud for the first time.

"But I'm not planning to leave any time soon. I'm pretty good where I am. Besides, we've been in a fucking relationship since I first kissed you." She doesn't correct me, a soft smile is the only thing that changes on her face. She's not looking at me daringly any more, she looks at me like I'm the most precious thing she's ever seen until something sad flashes through them.

"What about your boyfriend?" I think I lost my eye brows, they are probably on the back of my head now with how high they have risen.

"My what?" I laugh, because really, a boyfriend? Where did she get that from?

"Yeah. The towns talking you know." She's acting like she doesn't care, but I can see the seriousness behind her teasing. "You've got quite the reputation Katie Fitch. Even the tabloids talk about it. Second youngest Fitch girl seen with another footballer this weekend. A close friend gushed about their honeymoon-phase- like relationship." She grins with a twinkle in her deep eyes.

I did mention dad is a business genius didn't I? He's like, one of the most wanted bachelors and that makes us a target from time to time too.

"Awe, did you stalk me and collected every article?" I tease back and she thrusts her hips into mine, shutting me right up. I fucking hope this is leading where I think it is or I'll need a really cold shower later. Her face moves to my ear and she runs her teeth over my earlobe, making it really hard not to moan.

"Only the ones where you looked like yourself." My eyes fly open in surprise and I take her head between my hands, making her look at me.

I know what she meant by that and it almost makes my heart burst with _something_. Because of my dad we have to look a certain way, the paparazzi can be everywhere and that means that I'm always dressed in little skirts, tight tops with fucking high heels almost breaking my feet. It's rare for me to go out in less than the stereotype look every daughter of someone 'famous' wears. Usually I only do around my friends, or Naomi. I leave the house in a hoodie, with shades and too big clothes.

We look similar, our whole family looks alike, and I see a picture of 'James or Jack' often in the tabloids and how they ride my scooter. I'm not _really_ trying not to get noticed but they just assume it isn't me because I have the reputation, thanks to my early teens, of dressing and acting like a slag.

Hearing Naomi say she's paying attention and likes the pictures of how I look when I get here makes me want to never stop kissing her. "Thank you." I breath and the word cracks, thanks to my swelling heart as I softly kiss her full lips.

She smiles into the kiss before pulling away and looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain the situation. "Sometimes, I need to go to some events and my dad always finds me an escort. He knows I'm not into them, I suppose, because I never see them privately." A genuine smile forms on her kissable lips and I see relief wash over her.

"Wow, months and we had no idea we're both single." Naomi laughs and I join her because that's absurd for people that cant keep their hands off each other.

I have the theory that we didn't want to risk being rejected, that's why we didn't talk about this stuff.

Naomi shakes her head and her eyes run across my face, like she's seeing me for the first time. "I had no idea how known your family is. Imagine my surprise when I opened a tabloid and saw you grinning at me." I smile, must have been a pretty funny face she made.

"My dad is known by business people. The fucking tabloids thought we were the next 'it teens' when my siblings hit puberty. But no one really cares about us because _we_ don't care. Like, we'd never try to stand in some bullshit flash light, it's not like _we_ achieved something to do it, or want it. We can walk around the streets and it happens like, once a month that someone recognizes me. Really no need to shout it from the rooftop when we meet people. They don't care, and we don't care. They read our names in the paper and forget it a second later. Fucking good." She laughs again and kisses my forehead. I guess that was a pretty decent rant.

"But the paparazzi didn't get it yet?" I grin. "Nope. Stupid bastards. Always shoot us because they think we'll be the next big thing and then they'll have some nice shots." "So your dad wont freak out?" Finally we're back talking about us, thank you Naomi darling, oh how I love your confidence and how much you actually care.

"I don't care." She squints at me, trying to read me. When I finally get to see her beaming smile I know she's found what she was looking for.

"So I got myself the second youngest Fitch child, huh?" "Fuck yes you did." I blurt.

Oh, I didn't want to say it out loud and at this speed, that's a little embarrassing. But I think embarrassing myself will be my number one priority from now on if she's going to be this happy when I do so. She's covering my face in kisses, so many kisses, almost like I am a little kid she's finding adorable. Need to remind her that I am indeed a grown woman.

I pull her closer and she's losing balance, lading flat on top of me. Enough talked. We have more important things to do now.

She sees what my eyes scream and gulps before she slowly, oh so slowly moves her lips to cover mine in a sensual kiss. I think it's fucking safe to say that this is my girlfriend kissing me for the first time. Her lips move almost delicately along mine, like never before and her hands are running all over my sides, head, hips and stomach.

I lean up a little and kiss her harder, pushing against her and our kisses turn to open mouthed lust in seconds. I grab her hips and flip us around until she's on her back, looking at me through hooded eyes with plump lips as I sneak my thigh between hers and press. This image I will never forget. Her eyes roll back and she's chewing on her lip like it's a the only thing keeping her grounded while her hands pull me closer and she starts pushing into me.

Good god this is amazing.

"Baby?" I whisper in her ear, never stopping to move my thigh. "I hope you don't plan on stopping me today." Her eyes snap open when the last word left my mouth and she's staring at me in shock, shaking her head.

"No. Don't fucking think about stopping Katie." It is a warning and a plea in one, how could I ever stop when she's looking at me like this? She reaches for my jumper and pulls it over my head in one swift movement, staring with wide, lust filled eyes at my bra clad chest, gulping.

She's seen it before, but this is different.

This time there wont be anything stopping us. This time she is eagerly losing her own shirt and working on my bra while she sucks, nips and bites on my neck like she's marking me. Maybe she is. Maybe that's what I'm doing too. I'm leaving marks wherever I can, because I finally can.

When she frees me of my bra her arms wrap around my shoulder again, swapping our positions and I don't think I've ever lost my trousers that fast before. It feels like seconds before I'm laying naked underneath her and her almost black eyes watch me hotly like I'm the pray she's chased for ages.

The intensity of her stare is making it really hard to breath or to stop myself from hiding behind my arms.

"Wunderschön." She whispers in a husky voice, running a finger from my lips down my throat, the valley of breast to my navel.

All fear left as she opened her mouth to breath this wonderful word, staying that I am gorgeous, or beautiful. Whatever it means, it's pushed me where she fucking wants me.

I sit up slowly and work on her bra, fucking thing wont open but the laughing goddess helps me, throwing it behind Somewhere to the side. She's standing up and stepping out of her shorts before I take her hand and pull her back down, on her back. I think this will be quite the dominance fight, but as long as she doesn't stop working her mouth and hands across my body I'll gladly fight every fight she wants.


	4. Chapter 4

_All right, hi guys, I've got a couple mails asking me to continue this and If I'm honest I wasnt really going to. It doesnt seem that a lot of people are reading it any way. Not to beg, but I need at least four comment to write and update, isnt fun otherwise. With that said, have fun with the next chapter. _

* * *

"Ugh, get your arse over here, right now Katie." Naomi's snapping through the phone, her annoyance as clear as the end of the earth will be one day. She's pissed off at me, I'm late. I may have taken some extra time to look pretty, it's her birthday after all. And I may have kept my texts, phone convos and the ten minutes visit yesterday very short, perhaps that's a reason for her happy attitude this morning.

After our, uh, lets say breaking point last Thursday I felt weird and never really got over it.

It's not that I am second guessing our decision to grow a pair and call our relationship what it really was for quite some time now, a _relationship_. No, it's just that, back in her loft when we, well, afterwards I felt weird.

I didn't know what to do, how to act, or behave.

The sex was a bit weird too...not bad mind you, not bad at all, and I am no stranger to sex but I sure as hell don't have as much experience as her. I felt way out of my comfort zone and that shouldn't be the case if you're having sex with your girlfriend. I felt like a nervous, prude kid.

She wasn't much better, I think after my fourth laughing attack she got pissy.

So I've been trying to avoid her without having her notice it, not an easy task, but I managed. Yesterday though, when she demanded to see me and check if I am real or if she's only dreamed me, I went to her place with the goal to leave as soon as possible. Maybe it was then that she realised that I am not comfortable around her. At all.

It was awkward, we were acting like weird, awkward people not knowing what to do with each other when she opened the door. Sure her face lit up with her brilliant smile seeing me, her grey eyes shone when they met mine and I felt myself grin stupidly but then everything got really strange.

We've had no idea how to greet each other, if we should kiss, a peck on the cheek, a hug or a fucking handshake? Avoiding eye contact, we both opted on different approaches, making it even more fucked up. I took a deep breath before leaning up to kiss her, fully on her wonderful addictive lips, when she went to kiss my cheek and I kinda hit her ear with my lips.

Our eyes locked in shock and I think we were both equally embarrassed, then she coughed and bit her lip before pressing them to mine for a very short kiss. She let me in and sat me on her comfy sofa, sitting herself down at the other end. I think she realised how weird it was because when her eyes followed mine, which were looking at the far away spot she was occupying, she fake yawned and stretched out her legs so they were draped over my knees. "You're coming with me to Brighton." She informed me then, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes watched the telly and whatever crap was on.

I hummed my response, watching the same shit without having any idea what show it was.

"Yeah, since we're doing this whole couple thing now, I thought we'd just do it without making a big deal out of it. Right?." She sounded horribly indifferent about, well _us_, and I had no idea how I've felt about that. "It's not?"

Her eyes met mine and she furrowed her brows in confusion, asking me what I meant. So, with rolling eyes I explained. "It's not a big deal? Us being together, I mean." Her shoulders moved up and down twice, an indifferent shrug to an unimportant topic it seemed, hurting me a bit.

"Dont think so. You're my girlfriend, it's my birthday, you're coming. Makes sense, right? Not that big of a deal." This time it was me shrugging, trying to pull of the nonchalance the way she did, but I haven't succeeded. Her eyes were boring into mine and I saw something resembling uncertainty hiding there. Uncertainty which she tried not to show, of course. "Or wont your padre let you go?" Shrugging again I look highly interested at the girl yelling at a boy on the show. "I can do whatever I want as long as I am save. Almost _eighteen_ Naomi, not eight." Why I snapped, or rather gave her the needle I cant tell, no idea but something about the whole situation makes me hit the defence button.

Her groan, a very annoyed groan, didn't help in calming my wrecked nerves at all and my angry eyes flashed to hers, holding her stare with ease. Always when Naomi's decides to be a bitch I have to remind her who she is dealing with, perhaps I'm not a peroxide cheerleader, stabbing people with my mean vocabulary but that's only because we're not in America. There I'd be exactly that, fucking social rules, but here I am Katie Fitch, lots worse because you cant see what you're in for on the outside. If I want to destroy you, I do it with a smile. If I want to hurt you, it'll be pain you'll never feel again, and if you try to patronise me, you should have outstanding strength to offer in the fight.

I don't go around punching people, never need to, they fall to their knees like scared toddlers after I'm done with whatever their k.o. Spot is.

"You don't have to come you know. I thought it might be appropriate to ask, so don't get all bitchy on me for being a good girlfriend." My eyes rolled of their own, because really, girlfriend? This was a joke and not a happy new couple enjoying their time together. We acted as if we were forced into this. "Katie." It was kind of drawled in an warning manner she always uses when she gets all superior and I am just a child for her, like she's tired of explaining something for the thousandth time. "_Naomi_." I mimicked and was thanked with a shove to my waist by her foot. So grabbing the foot I held it between my hands and stared her down, so hard and long she had to get up and move to the 'kitchen'.

She hadn't sat back down until I announced my departure a couple minutes later, bored of watching her look for something she surely never needed. "So, I'll be off now."

Naomi was at my side with a couple steps and took my hand, walking me to her door. "You sure? Now?" She leaned on the door frame after opening it and pulled me in by my belt loops, pressing our lips together in a long kiss.

I got lost in it after a few awkward moments where I watched her kiss me with my eyes open. But when I did, tilting my head to the side, closing my eyes and tasting the cherry and nicotine her lips always carry, a moan escaped her throat and she pulled me closer. I think it was the knowledge that even as it was all fucking weird, she still wanted me, which made me relax a little and finally enjoy her the way I was supposed to.

She had me pinned against the opposite door frame then, her hands and lips were everywhere at once, switching between stroking and scratching, kissing and biting. I was in heaven for those few short minutes. My hips had arched up on their own, looking for friction and then I groaned when she pulled away after kissing my forehead lovingly. "Sorry." She blushed and looked up at me through her long, fucking unfairly long lashes and I melted a bit then and there. My fingers reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly, like she was the most beautiful thing walking this planet and every other in this whole fucking universe. Because she is, she really is and it's fucking terrifying.

I've done my research on Naomi, yes, me Katie Fitch the super stalker.

Found out quite a few interesting facts too. Her Facebook told me pretty much everything one doesn't want to know about their girlfriend. For one, she always seems to be in an relationship, hopping from one to the next, changing her relationship status every couple months. Then, there are those folders labelled with names of mentioned girlfriends, quite a few with very beautiful women actually. I have to emphasize this, they are _women_. Not seventeen year old teenagers, no, real grown up women in fancy dresses or business suits, hanging off Naomi's arms at parties, galas, events, beaches, trains, restrooms, practically she's left behind a woman in every part of the world she's been to.

It made me feel self-conscious.

Usually I'm not the type of girl getting all shy and nervous about something, but she just stopped being Naomi. A funny, hot girl with fucking kissable lips and legs that go on forever in her tiny shorts, tracksuit trousers, vests, band shirts and only mascara. No, she changed to this dressed up woman in cocktail dresses and fancy jewellery.

Made me feel young and green as hell. Not a nice feeling. But honestly, what could I ever offer her? She's been with amazing women, all over the world, has seen places and went off having the time of her life long after college ended and then I come to pull her back into teenage drama? How long could that go well without her getting bored of me? I live at home for fuck's sake, don't have a car or credit card, have to tell my father if I plan on not coming home and have to study for my A-Levels. Yes, I bet she's missed all that, put my horrible siblings into it and my always weird faced father and she's the happiest woman ever. _Right_.

And the sex isn't that mind blowing so I would think she'd at least stay for that. Sure, like I said, it was good, but we're miles apart from the same level and enjoyment. I fumble around, hitting wrong spots and giggle, blushing when she wants to go down on me for fuck's sake. A real turn on I'm sure.

So after she cutely blushed and apologised for attacking my body with her hands and wonderful lips I smiled and kissed again, chastely. "Dont apologise. Girlfriend, remember? You're allowed to pin me to every surface and attack me whenever you want. You've done it when I wasn't more than your affair, so no need to get all shy now." It wasn't the wisest thing to say, I saw it in her eyes, the angry flash and felt her distancing from me. She even took a couple steps back while she watched me with a frown. "Right", she rubbed her neck, biting her lip, "you were leaving?" came out of her mouth then and my heart sank. This wasn't right, it _isn't_ right.

So, I have nodded and left without another glance back, just throwing over my shoulder that I'd text her in the morning about Brighton.

And here I am, having an annoyed wannabe girlfriend on the phone grunting at me. "I'm serious Katie, they're picking us up at my place in twenty."

"Sorry, couldn't find any clothes for the trip. Will you relax? I'll be on my way and at yours before they arrive I promise." Even while everything is nothing but a huge pile of weird crap right now, it is her birthday tomorrow and she doesn't deserve to be treated badly.

My brother is sitting at our table in the kitchen when I look for my dad so he can give me some money for the trip. "Where you going Katie? If it's Brighton, I want to know who's going and when you'll be back." He is nineteen and likes to act as the man of the house, fucking twat. I clip his ear and ruffle his short hair affectionately, pressing my lips to his forehead. "Be good J, yeah? Try not to upset dad too much with your stupidity."

"I'm serious!" He exclaims when I keep looking for our dad. "You cant just fuck off with whoever and not tell us! You could be kidnapped, or raped and murdered Katie. Dad cant have more trouble now, don't forget what a day Wednesday is." His eyes hold such meaning in them it's freezing me to the spot as I try not to gulp. Personally, the day doesn't mean much to me, even if it makes me sound like a cold hearted bitch, but my brother and sisters always get a bit depressed around that time. "I'll be fine J and I'll call I promise, yeah? You just keep making dad laugh and Emily out of her room hiding, and everything will be fine."

Thankfully my dad appears then and wraps me in a huge hug, he likes to do that, no matter how old we are. "Will you be all right luv?" I nod into his broad shoulder and try to breath through the deodorant wave surrounding his body. "I'm expecting you to be home by Friday at the latest, remember that and don't do anything dangerous or stupid, I'm trusting you okay? This is huge, you going away without someone seeing after you."

"Naomi's my tutor dad, she's 22 tomorrow, I'll be fine." I mumble into his chest as he's still hugging me like there's no tomorrow or I'm leaving for good. A car is honking and I furrow my brows when I untangle myself from my dad. He's faster though and opening the door before I can take a step forwards. "You must be Naomi, Robert Fitch, Katie's father. Pleasure finally putting a face to the name."

My eyes almost bulge out when they land on her, she's wearing an old black leather jacket, clinging to some of her body and hanging loose on others. Boyfriend jeans hug her hips and batted Chuck's, as always, cover her feet. She's got make up on her face, lots of mascara and eye liner, a bit of smoky eyes are staring at me seriously before she looks back to my dad. "Likewise. Heard lots about you Mr. Fitch, but I've decided only to listen to Katie's description." They share a polite laugh and dad turns his head to me. "You were right Katie, she is drop dead gorgeous." My face turns crimson when he says this and my beautiful, sexy girlfriend raises a cheeky brow at me. "Katie, you called me loads of stuff in the past months, but drop dead gorgeous? That's new."

"Oh I bet!" Dad's laughter booms through the hall. "My Katie can be a right pain when she has to study, I'm sorry for all the terror you have to endure luv, I promise I'll repay you big." And they laugh again, joking like old mates which makes my eye brows vanish.

You see, my dad is really cool and pretty fun but never to any friends of his lovely children. No, he is weary, sees only betrayal in everyone and thinks the world is out to take advantage of us. Yet, Naomi seemed to have melted his icy walls with her natural beauty and charm. Before my dad can hit on her I take James and have him bring me my huge army bag. When he gets back, and I've found the keys I've been looking for I introduce him. "Naomi, that's my brother James, or Jack, whatever you prefer. You can call him twat if you want.." They shake hands and he sizes her up with his dark-girls-lose-their-clothes-Fitch-eyes.

"Naomi? Where are you staying and what have you planned for your stay in Brighton?" He quizzes with narrowed eyes, making her raise a brow and look to me curiously. She is asking me, silently, if he is serious and if she should bother. One second he looks at her as if she's something he wants to eat, the next he's acting like a bad television dad.

Emily, fucking Emily comes out of her room with J.D. In tow and grins at Naomi. "Dont mind him, you can ignore him like the rest of us." Then she hits him over the head with an eye roll. "How are you Naomi? Hope you'll have a great birthday tomorrow. Don't let Katie ruin it with her stupid need to hit on every boy with a pulse though, can get pretty annoying when she turns into a brainless WAG." She thinks she's funny, it would be funny if it weren't my fucking girlfriend she's just said that to, not funny at all.

Snapping my head to Naomi and meeting her confused eyes I bite my lip, trying to get her not to make a scene now. "Really?" She drawls with a fake grin. "Every boy, huh? Sounds addicted to the other gender then. She often left you alone at parties to flirt with blokes?"

"Tons of times." Emily rolls her eyes and ignores my warning hiss. "One time she begged me to tag along to this stupid college party and when we arrived a boy looked at the girl behind her and she thought he meant her. So she left me and I haven't seen her til the next morning when I had to open her the door after she got home and couldn't get the key into the lock."

They laugh, even dad does.

"Sounds like I have to watch out for that, cant have her leave for the whole night with him after seeing a bloke." "OH no!" Emily interrupts her. "She didn't manage to get him interested and found about five different ones then." I see Naomi's eyes widen and her mask falls for one second before she gets it back under control and smiles sickly sweet at me. "Then I'll just have to chain her to me, better save then sorry I believe."

"All right." I sigh and run a hand through my hair when eight eyes turn to me. "Naomi's my girlfriend, could you please stop making me sound like a whore Ems? Her birthday will be pretty fucked up if she's got all these horror stories about me in her head every time I'm not in her view."

And it's weird, to say it, and even weirder to see all eyes widen in unison but whatever, this will be a horror three days trip if she keeps putting ideas into Naomi's head. "Okay, we'll be off then I'll call you guys." I try to leave but having to put on my shoes and getting my jacket from the chair in the kitchen kinda ruins the plan and my dad is rubbing his hands together nervously when I get back.

He has no idea how to react, what to say or do. Poor man.

Emily is gaping, all dropped jaw and wide eyes.

Jack has a stupid grin on his face and high fives me, yelling 'ace Katie, she's fucking mint!'

J.D. Is almost hyperventilating but who cares about him?

And Naomi? Well she looks like I've stolen all the air and she couldn't breath any longer. So I take her hand in mine, give it a squeeze and wave at my family before turning around and taking a step out of the door. "Naomi? Wait I'm sorry, don't think that about Katie, yeah? She hasn't been that way for at least a year now, and if I'm honest I cant remember a time when she whored around lately."

"Not helping!" I warn Emily with my angriest look.

"Katie I would like to talk to you when you get back." Dad says with a weird smile, the fake one which is even more terrifying to strangers than usually. "What's there to talk dad?" I groan, waving around with my free hand as I thank whoever is watching over me for Naomi still gripping my hand and running her thumb over my palm. "I'm with a girl now, no big deal. I've had boyfriends, you were never okay with any of them, now I have Naomi and you said yourself that she's gorgeous. The both of you were acting like besties a second ago, don't make it a problem when it's not."

He nods, confusion written across his face when we smile and leave. Jack, I sometimes call him Jack or J, never James though, follows us with my bag and ogles Effy's impressively long legs when she opens the boot for him.

Naomi comes to a sudden stop and takes my face between her hands, very gently brushing her lips over mine. "Next time a bit of a warning yeah?" She mumbles between kisses, I can only nod with a stupid grin.

She's not mad.

Nope, not mad at all, or at least her hands are not mad which are trying to reach the world's record in impossible speed of running over parts of a body.

It's weird, sitting here in the car with Effy driving, Cook in the passenger seat and Pandora with us in the back. Naomi is in the middle, I sit right and Panda left. Another car with Freddie, Karen and Freddie's girlfriend Joana is already on the road to the hotel they booked.

"So Katiekins" Cook starts, his voice telling me that he'll make an inappropriate comment when he stops acting all mature, "Eff says you're Naomi's birthday gift? Gotta say girly, if you'd only let me show you a good time you'd never have to settle for that. A bit fun on the Cookie monster never hurt anyone before. You'll be missing out sugar tits, but I'm a boy with loads of fun to go around, even if you decide you're gagging for it after I've just fucked the whole hotness of Brighton I'll be glad to offer you my services."

It's fast, faster than I can turn my head that Naomi has lunged forwards and hit him over the head with the phone she was playing with. He screams and rubs the spot, which I bet hurts like a bitch, it wasn't a warning, she hit him hard. "Show some fucking respect you stupid wanker! _My_ girlfriend, _my_ fun, _my_ services, _my_ birthday and you wont come anywhere near her with your filthy body, got it?" She points at me without looking my way. "_Mine_."

He nods hastily, smiling uneasy as his eye tries to find Effy's and beg for help but she is as passive as always, if not more.

Still hasn't said anything to our relationship, or me for that matter, she's succeeding with flying colours in ignoring my existence. If I'm honest I gotta say that I've never thought about what she'd think about it, just assumed she'd be fine with it since it was her who made comments about my obvious attraction to Naomi in the first place. Called me her bubblegum bitch, it made me relax and think she'd be all but angry. But now I'm not that sure any longer.

"Sorry Blondie, wont happen again." He sounds sincerer enough and with one last warning look Naomi leans back again and wraps one arm loosely around my shoulder. My head rests on her shoulder of its own and then her soft, oh so soft, lips find my temple and leave a tender kiss there. "Sorry Schatz, don't mind him he's just jealous I've got myself such a gorgeous girl." She flatters me and keeps brushing her lips over random parts of my face, just placing butterfly kisses everywhere she can reach without moving too much. Lazy cow. My lips are on withdraw, she should take care of that. "It's fine." I tell her with an honest smile and press my lips to the corner of her mouth, a reassuring gesture which I hope will have the wanted effect on her.

It's incredible that I sometimes forget she's talked German, especially when it are only single words she uses. Just like right there, Schatz, it means as much as darling in German and she often uses it instead of the English version.

Her expression changes then after the tiny peck I've placed on the corner of her lips and it looks like she's beaming and might burst of happiness, even her dimples come out to melt me along with her eyes and pretty much everything. God, she is so fucking beautiful it hurts. "And hot." Cook howls.

Naomi's trying to move forwards again and do something to him when Effy's voice shuts him well up. "Stop being an arsehole James, obviously she's with Katie because of her shining personality you dumb monk." My eyes widen and an embarrassed chuckle shots out of my throat. Did she just call me ugly? Realising her mistake when Naomi yells her name in annoyance Effy shrugs and winks at me through the review mirror. "Chill Katiekins, just meant that if it were only your body Naomi were after, she'd have fucked you months ago. But since you've just screwed each other for the first time, I'd say she fell in love with _you_."

"..._What_?" She back paddles with an eye roll. "Sorry, _made love_." I cant believe she did it, so I aim my narrowed eyes at my girlfriend and cross my arms, waiting for her to explain herself. She looks sheepish and giggles a bit, clearly uncomfortable with the situation as she rubs her neck and grabs my arm with her free hand. "Sorry Schatz, she wouldn't shut up til I've told her, she made me."

Oh my god, this is the cutest thing ever. Effy teasing her and Naomi acting like a cheeky kid, pointing fingers at others when she's caught.

"Yes, and it wasn't hard to miss any way, Naomi's been glowing all the time the day after it happened. And now that you've finally made up she does again, glow that is. But I've got to tell you that it's pretty fucked up to ignore her like that and have her think you've only used her as an experiment." I had no idea my eyes could widen any more than they already have but it is possible and they're about to fall out.

I had no idea.

Why haven't I had an idea? She must have felt like shit all the time I've been that short with her and I haven't even stopped myself to blink and think about her feelings. I was just annoyed that everything felt weird, that I've found out about her 'adventures' life, that I am not that experienced, me, me, me. Me, Katie Fitch, biggest bitch on the block. "Oh no baby" I throw myself at her and envelope her tensed body, placing kisses everywhere at once. "You never were anything less than the girl I soooo desperately wanted to have, fully and wholly, that's not an experiment believe me. I'm so, so sorry!" At the end of my rushed apology I crash our lips together trying to show her how I feel and god do I hope she understands.

She seems to because finally I feel her relax.

She wraps her arms around me as her lips start to kiss me back just as passionate. I think I must've nudged Panda with my leg when I went to straddle Naomi because she's poking my rips and a second ago she was soundly asleep. So with some difficulty I tear my lips away from their spot on my girlfriend's pulse point to glare at the mean girl. "What!" She glares right back, not a morning person then. "You woke me!" "You stopped me kissing my girlfriend so I think you're the bad guy here. Close your eyes and leave me to it!" She shrieks in annoyance and turns around, huffing.

Her face is pressed to the side window and I cant hide my laughter, Naomi's got the decency to stifle hers. "You're bad" She mumbles against my lips after she's pulled my head to her, I nib on her bottom lip and tug, loving the grin on her face _and_ the hands that run over my back and thighs as if she never did anything else in her whole life. "Regretting making me come already?" I tease and she bucks her hips upwards, washing away my smug expression and replacing it by closed eyes and me biting my lip. "Never." She hotly whispers before her hands grabs the back of my head and I'm violently pulled towards her to crash our lips together.

God, she's so amazing.

"I think we've got to find a way to celebrate a birthday party without the birthday girl. No way they'll be dressed long enough to leave the hotel room when we arrive." Effy mumbles and I wonder inwardly if she's really annoyed or just teasing, cant figure her out. But my stupid, loved up mind picked up on something far more important and I break free from my animalistic kissing girlfriend, panting as I do so. "Rooms, how's the arrangement with the rooms?" I pretty much yell into the car and blush when all eyes turn to look at me like I've lost it. A quick glare at Panda makes her press back against the window but the others keep staring at me with amused expressions. "Sorry." I mutter in full embarrassment mode and wish for a hole to hide in.

Effy takes mercy on me though. "Well, since Naomi's told us about you last week we weren't able to book another room. We've got three double bed rooms, were supposed to be six people as you know."

My face falls without permission and Naomi strokes my cheek gently, cheeky cow is laughing though. Then her lips are on mine and she promises to take care of it. "How?" "Well," She starts with twinkling eyes, "you know we're all adults except for Panda and adult with money can book rooms. I'll just see if we can get another one, it'll be fine."

"What if they're all booked out?" I know I sound like a child but even as our first time was nothing magical I secretly hoped for a second try. And this make out session just then was seriously doing something to me and my lady parts. "Then I'll go buy a tent and make Karen and Panda sleep in it. Don't worry your pretty little head off, yeah?" She sends me her over the top smile and with a chuckle I just trust in her wanting to be alone with me just as much so she'll just have to take care of it.

The rest of the trip isn't anything special. After some more heavy making out, three restroom stops (somehow I don't believe Cook had to pee every time, eww) and a couple beers later we're standing in front of an rusty, old building that seems to have had its best time a hundred years ago. "That's cosy."

Pandora links our arms together and pulls me away from the car where Naomi's is still at, collecting our bags. We walk to the desk and the clerk, a young teenage boy around my age, greets us with a bored nod. "Welcome to the dusked paradise, how can I help you?" He rattles off as if he's had to mesmerise the line when he started the job.

Panda doesn't notice his huge disinterest and beams at him. "We're here! It's Naomi's birthday, she's going to be 22 tomorrow and we booked three rooms. Dunno under which name though, Stonem, Campbell, or Mc'Clair." He nods again and I think his brow raised a bit before he walks off without another word. "OI!" I yell after him and he turns around, his face brightening when he looks at me. Was I invisible just a second ago or why's he acting like I've just appeared? "Could you please stop acting like we chained you to this room holding you prisoner? A bit more friendliness wont hurt, you know and perhaps you'll get some tips then to go off to better things as you're obviously almost suicidal being here."

He hurries back to the desk, never taking his eyes off me or my cleavage and almost drops two key cards to my feet. Scrambling and cursing around he manages to catch them before they do. What a loser. "I'm sorry love, not my day you know? My girlfriend just left me and I'm well away from moving on if you know what I mean." Oh, the sensible-guy-has-a-heart-which-is-broken-line, I know that one. Could be a bonus though. So with a bit of extra sighing I lean over the desk a bit and give him a nice look at my pretty fantastic tits, barley covered by the skin tight vest I'm wearing. "Oh Jesus I am so sorry! I cant believe she would do that to you, you seem like such an amazing man." He nods with a serious frown, sure of his success as it's me aiming for better things. "You know, I only tagged along by accident but now I think this trip might be worth it after all, I'd like to help you move on if you'd let me." He nods eagerly, the pretence almost forgotten. "But you see, I'll have to leave again when you don't have another room available, their beds are all taken."

He almost jumps to the computer and tipping as fast as he can he pumps his stupid, fat fist in the air. "Yes! Don't you ever worry sweetness, as long as you're here you leave that to me, I'm your bloke. Here, room nine's got the best view and bathroom, the beds were bought just the other week and feel free to use the 309 number on the phone whenever you need something."

I put on my best innocence expression and pout. "But I bet it's horribly expansive and I've only got twenty quid which have to feed me til Friday."

He puffs out his chest and I wait for the gorilla move but it doesn't come, he's just standing there like some twat holding his breath. "Like I said, don't you worry I'll take care of everything, here's the card." When I have it my grateful smile turns into a smug grin and snatch it out of his hands, jumping away from the desk as if it personally insulted me. I wink at Naomi, who had been standing close by with the others through the last parts of the conversation, pretending to have a serious talk with her sister.

I walk the five steps to her and grin. Effy gets the other two key cards and when we have them pocketed, Naomi wraps one arm around my waist, looking deeply into my eyes. "You've got us a room darling? Thank you, best birthday gift ever. You always take such good care of me." She says extra loudly.

I laugh, throwing my head back and she takes the chance and kisses my throat, pulling me closer. "I told you not to worry, that's my job..you're my girl." Her eyes search mine, interested in knowing if I'm being honest or just trying to bring the guy to quit but in the end she just pecks my cheek and we go hand in hand, without a care in the world, towards the stairs.

When we reach them she turns to me and stops walking. "I don't think my birthday could get any better, I've got my mates, my family and the girl I wanted since I first saw her with me to celebrate. I couldn't be happier Katie, no matter what's happened or not, I knew I couldn't be here without you." This time it's me searching her face for any signs of taking the piss to annoy the bloke further but she's got a fucking brill poker face and I roll my eyes, good naturally as my hand goes to pinch her side. "Fucking charmer." There is a blush spreading all over my face, I feel it, and want her to stop chuckling so I wave at him without turning around and get climbing the stairs.

I feel like this is where our relationship starts, fuck the weird beginning, this is how it should have started. Us having fun the way we do when we're alone, just taking the piss and enjoying each others company without any tension and strange awkwardness. So when we reach the door and Naomi goes to run the card down the slit I stop her wrist, making her look at me with a raised brow. "Look Katie, I know the last time was a bit strange but we'll get better, yeah? Don't worry. Some couples need a bit to get in tune, it's not gonna stay that way I promise."

Bushing furiously I avert my eyes, suddenly finding the purple carpet fucking interesting. "Uh...that's...that's not what I was going to say actually..." I gulp as she breathes an 'oh', equally as embarrassed. "You...uh...I just wanted to tell you that this feels like a start, our start I mean, not the other day at your place."

I see her nod from the corner of my eye and then her fingers tangle in my hair and pull my head up, tugging until our eyes meet. Both unsure, nervous and awkward but we keep looking into each others eyes until a light grin fights its way over her lips and she coughs. "I know it was strange and I'm sorry, about yesterday too." I shake my head, telling her that it's fine without saying a word. "No, really. I bet this is all horribly confusing for you and you were freaking out, rightly so, and I shouldn't have stalked you and made you come to mine when you weren't ready to. I understand that you needed some time to clear your thoughts." Her voice lost its always present confidence and I don't like it, it's not Naomi. "Uh, I mean it ought to weird you out being with a girl, sorry I was pushy." Getting on my tippy toes I curl my fingers around her neck and let my lips ghost over hers in one loving, tender kiss.

The first one we shared since getting together. Loving kiss that is, it seems like this one is special. "Stop." Getting back to my heels I shrug, looking apologetic at her. "I wasn't freaking out about you being a girl, I've had crushes on girls before, even shagged one back at boarding school." Her eyes widen and now I am grinning. "Yeah, Katie Fitch, second youngest child of Rob Fitch enjoys the muff, I know, I know, shocking. But seriously, it was never the issue. You were never the issue either, it sounds cliché but it was me. I've stalked your Facebook and found out what grown up, beautiful women you've had and got all self concious, scared you'd leave me when you get bored of my stupid teenage life."

"That's the problem?" She exclaims in disbelieve and I nod. "Along with other things." "What other things?" I shrug and wave it off but she wont have it and makes me turn back around when I try to open the door. "No Katie, along with what? I cant fix it as long as I don't know what the problem is baby." Her big blue eyes are penetrating me and it takes my breath away.

Even though I acted like a stupid child she's not mad, the opposite really. She tries to make it all better. "My inexperience for example. I'm not shy about sex, really I am not, but you've had soo mature women that it made me think my bit fumbling with girls years ago would have you run for the hills because you're used to other things." She nods with a thoughtful expression. "What else?" "Pardon?"

She sighs. "What else bothers you?"

"Hm, I guess the fact that I am barley eighteen and cant offer you anything you're used to, it made me think you'd run as fast as you could away from me." Her eyes darken, not in the way I imagined just half an hour ago in the car when she woke me up. No, she looks well pissed off. "Great. So in your head I've already left twice and am the biggest slut on earth, charming Katie. Always nice to see what the girl that's supposed to be walking around on clouds the way I do thinks about me."

With a last glare she pushes the door and marches in, having me follow with a hanging head. I fucked up, big time, if I was scared she'll leave before, now it's a certainty.

All sad thoughts are suddenly gone though when I feel two hands wrap around my hips and push me into the closed en suit door. I gasp when teeth start to scrape the spot my pulse point is hiding under and then Naomi's right hand slides down the back of my thigh, all the way to my knee. She bends it, moves it up and around her waist. My eyes shoot open and my brows furrow when I see her cheeky grin, right in front of my face. "Relax Katie, it'll be fine and don't fucking worry okay? I never said that I haven't liked it, you were pretty determinant and that's always a turn on. Besides, you forget that it were your fingers which made me trash around and scream the place down?"

I probably should stop worrying about her past and my lack of girl on girl action experiences. Especially when she's currently rolling her hips just the perfect way, making my breath shallow and short.

So I pull her closer with my thigh, bringing a groan out of the back of her throat when our hips crash into each other. Her eyes rolled into the back of her back and I don't think it's anything but her instinct making her rotate her hips with hard thrusts.

Running my hands under her shirt I move them up to cup her tits, almost moaning on the spot when I feel her hard nipple.

Yes, fuck off mind, here's a perfectly gorgeous girl ready to fuck me senseless, _me_, not some chicks from all over the world. So excuse me when I am off getting off, ehm, busy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next one, hope you like it...if you dont, tell me what I can improve._

_get typing, love knowing your thoughts about it. :) _

* * *

"Baby? You okay?" Naomi, my sweet, beautiful, sexy as fuck girlfriend is staring at me through her hooded eyes, all glossy and still shining after her passionate explosion. Man, she should be illegal, it's not good for my poor heart what her beauty does to it. The way she squints with one eye and wrinkles the space between her brows in worry about _me_ makes me want to jump her, again, again, and always again. Her left hand is absently running up and down my bare back while we're laying on our sides, looking at each other. "Of course." I smile, trying to reassure her that everything is fine, that we are and will be _fine._

Heard the word *_trying*_ there? Yeah, I've _tried_ to reassure her all right but I don't think I'm very believable, what with the horrifying fear that we wont be _anything_ close to fine.

You see, as I said, she's really amazing, and I bet she's actually a freaking bomb in the sack but somehow I don't feel it. Well, I feel _something_, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't think of having sex with the girl I'm seriously fancying as 'fine', or 'okay', or 'not bad you know?'

It should be earth-shattering, mind blowing at least knee weakening, not 'not bad you know?'

"You sure? You look ready to flee backwards." Her lips find mine in an lazy, loving kiss before she sighs and strokes some hair out of my face, a thoughtful expression masking her pretty face. "You know, my ego is seriously hurt. Why am I incapable of making you feel good?" And her eyes, her grey eyes look so troubled that my heart aches.

That's me, I've done that to her pretty shiny eyes, I've made her look like the saddest girl on earth, with the saddest eyes in history.

I don't want her to think that she's _incapable_ of fucking me, na, I'm pretty sure she is very capable. So I roll on top of her and place my elbows on either side of her head, holding my own head up with hands. Moving an inch towards her lips I kiss her slowly, just enjoying the closeness and the warmth of her slightly sweaty body.

Naomi's hands are in my hair and on my back, softly stroking and dragging her nails over my skin , making me press my naked hips into her as I shudder. She moans into my mouth while her hips push leisurely upwards, hitting my centre each time they rise. I shut my eyes, biting my lip to keep from moaning out very loudly. Her right hand rests on the small of my back and when she pushed her hips upwards again, her hand pulled me into her at the same time, I've tore my eyes wide open in shock at the loud groan leaving my lips.

Staring intently at me, she keeps the slow pace, never once stopped watching me with her stormy eyes. I feel a sudden hotness, like, my body flexes of its own and there's wave after wave of pleasure running through me every time I'm pulled into her. Also, my clit throbs like I never knew was possible. "Just relax baby, enjoy it." She whispers hotly, her eyes freezing me to the spot. I couldn't move if I tried.

I don't want to, if you're wondering, because this feeling is amazing and I fucking hope I wont fuck it up again.

Her legs spread a little more so I fall right into the place between them but Naomi's got other ideas. Her left thigh moves to the side until she's bend it a bit, helping me grinding into it. Her eyes close for a moment when she feels the wetness coat her skin and when they open again I'm fucking close to cuming on the spot. Good fucking lord, her eyes...they...I ….no I cant...

She looks ready to rip me apart, or..._eat_ me alive...hehe.

I crack myself up sometimes.

All thoughts are gone when her right hand grips my neck, bringing me down so she can crash our lips together in an sensual, open mouthed kiss. Her other hand is still on my back, with her elbow close to my tail bone as she keeps pulling me into her rhythmically. "Fuck" I growl between kisses, moving so I can keep myself upwards with one hand and use the other one to roam her dreamy body. She doesn't let me move far though, holding me as close as possible, and I have to admit that's one of the hottest things I've ever experienced. I feel like I feel all of her, everything there is, every little fucking inch is joined with my skin and that's fucking brilliant.

She takes a fistful of my hair and tugs up my head so her teeth can work on my neck, nibbling here, biting there, scraping all over it.

My hips try to fasten the pace but she wont let me, a chuckle and a shaking head is all answer I got after I've tried to speed things up. "Why? I...please let me cum." Pressing herself into me she pushed her tongue into my mouth, kissing me hard, so hard I haven't noticed that she's turned us around. Now I'm flat on my back and she's still rubbing my clit with her thigh, eyeing me like she's in some sort of pain.

Worry fights its way through the horny fog surrounding me, _owning_ me, and with a groan, I try to focus on her long enough to get the question out. "What's...what's wrong baby?" Shaking her head Naomi takes a ragged breath and leans her forehead on my shoulder. Her fingers trail up between my thighs as she groans into my skin, replacing her thigh with her thumb which is circling my clit slowly. "Everything's fine, don't worry, all good." She mutters, the exhaustion evident in both, her words, and her flexing body.

I think she's trying not to fuck it up. Looks like she's controlling herself because I seem to be getting off that way, and not when she pounces on me. Not sure if I want her to control herself though, it's not that I _don't_ it like it when she lets go and turns off her mind, acting purely on instinct.

To be honest, I don't that it's got lots to do with _her_, my not getting off, I haven't had an orgasm yet. I mean, at all, in my _whole_ life. _Ever_. Sure, I've had some great sex, but the stuff my mates talk about with all the tingling, curling toes, explosions of fireworks in every cell of my body? Never happened, nope. I do believe that they are lying, everyone is, the most I've ever felt while shagging was exhaustion afterwards. I sleep better after fucking for a couple of hours, and it's a good work out too. "Naomi don't hold back." I ask, trying to sound as sincere as possible but she only shakes her head and smiles at me in that way that brings all those bats to crash against my ribcage. Fuck butterflies.

Kissing my nose with a pretty stupid expression, such a dork, she beams at me while her thumb never once faltered. "I'm so gonna enjoy this, don't think I'll miss a second of that." Raising a brow she grins cheekily and flexes her index finger, teasing my opening. I try to push into the finger but she easily moved it away before I got a chance to. "Just lean back and relax Kay." It feels like something's growing inside of my tummy, something that's getting ready to explode and that feeling takes me by complete surprise. The urge to feel her completely, all of her, wins and in a planned move I wrap my legs around her waist, bringing her closer which makes her slip and almost thrust into me.

I keep pushing into her, faster than before, and she growls at me in a clear warning but I don't care, have to fucking feel her. "Stop fucking around Naomi and fuck _me_."

I'm sitting on our huge hotel bed, the duvet wrapped around my naked body as I stare at the en suit door. I have no idea what to do, Naomi's behind that door, naked, in the shower and probably upset to no end. After the weird end of our, uh, _twentieth_ attempt of fucking, we were laying on the bed, on our respective sides, just staring at the ceiling. It hadn't worked, and slowly I start to feel like a fucking loser. I haven't cum, _again_. It starts to really bug her, and the way she's gotten out of bed and stormed into the bathroom to take a shower _on her own_, was clear proof. I've asked if she wanted company, of course she declined. Hell, I'd have declined if it were the other way around and no matter what I'd try she wouldn't orgasm. I'd probably be furious and well mad.

Some people say sex isn't as important, but we're a young, freshly committed couple, we're supposed to tear each other's clothes off every second we can. The body reacts to attraction, and sexual attraction is a huge part of every relationship. Love, love doesn't exist in that sense, it all starts with attraction, and that's not love, that's lust. People saying it's not are either ugly themselves or were lonely for far too long and only want to _have_ someone, no matter if they're actually their type.

Thing is, Naomi is gorgeous, she is unbelievably fuckable and I cant help hating myself for not enjoying her the way I should. I am allowed to touch her, I'm allowed to taste her, I'm allowed to make her cum, and I am allowed to love her, all things others would kill their grandmas for and here I am, acting like a right twat.

I have no idea what the problem is, I really don't.

She's just stormed off without another word, possibly a bit angry about my...uh..orgasm. I admit it, I've tried to fake it, for her benefit though. She was doing so many, so good things to my body and I saw that she was ready to collapse but wouldn't for as long as I haven't cum. We've been at it for at least six hours, and Naomi was slowly losing her energy. I tried to help out, thought maybe I'd actually cum if I attempted to fake it. No bloke's every figured out my performance before, they were only happy they'd made cum, but not Naomi. When I started my act she's furrowed her brows in confusion but kept going, slowly thrusting two fingers into me expertly. But when my moans filled the room, loads of moaning, groaning, and shuddering in ever shorter getting gaps until I tensed, clamping around her fingers and letting out a long growl, she stopped moving altogether and stared at me angrily. "Right." She shook her head at me and let out a bitter, bemused laugh. "Never seen such an well paced faker before." She'd pulled out of me and rolled over to her side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She hasn't said a word to me since then, and I know I've fucked up but it doesn't make me feel less sad.

I mean, yes, it wasn't the nicest move to fake an orgasm but she was really exhausted and I know she hasn't slept much last night. Besides, I felt very dirty after she's left like that. Even though it's understandable, I kinda felt my heart clench when I pulled the duvet around myself self-consciously. After hours of loving touches and words she's just brushed me off like I am a whore she's paid and who hasn't delivered.

Reaching around the floor for my trousers I fish my phone out and type in a number I know by heart, waiting. Finally she picks up and I sigh into the phone. "Hey babes, I think I've fucked up."

"What you do now?" Comes her yawning response and I look at the clock in surprise, it isn't even seven pm yet and I've woken her, she can sleep like a fucking rock that girl. "Where are you? Have I missed our date?"

"You wish." A grin fights its way on my lips without my content, she's always had that effect on me. "You're not into girls, and I am not into you. So dream on Lina." Angelina is my best mate, ever since she barged into my classroom in middle school, looking for a totally different lesson we've been inseparable. She's a year older than me, but ever since I was sweet thirteen years old we've been friends. Her mother is an well known artist, her father started making business with mine after they'd moved to London and into our neighbourhood, we got to spend loads of time together. She's straighter than straight, but such a ball, really. That crazy bitch always makes me laugh, and she is kinda beautiful, a good bloke's magnet, us dancing together is. She's moved to Liverpool for her A-Levels though, almost flunked middle school so her dad made her go to a boarding college. We don't see each other as often as we'd like any more, promises of visits and daily phone calls were broken by both of us and we had to adjust to reality when it hit us.

"Awe, you're still pretending all the eye fucking is only just in my imagination after you've drank a beer? Low blow Kat, thought you'd have grow a pair now that you're trying shagging it up with sexy teach." I chuckle and roll my eyes good naturally at her teasing and the mock sternness. "She's not my teacher, that'd be just wrong, not to mention _illegal_. Naomi's my tutor, Lina."

"Tomato tomato. Stop splitting hairs and tell me why the hell you haven't updated me in weeks on the status of your mission to woo her? I've gotta say Kat, pretty impressed you've jumped right into the muff without hesitation babes. Been thinking about dipping in myself, haven't found the fit girl yet though, perhaps teach's got some hot mates willing to be my hot teenage lesbian experiment?" Knowing she's only taking the piss I laugh, missing my best friend enormously. "Are you okay?" Of course she'd pick up on me being everything but okay when I laugh and try to act like nothing's wrong, that's what best mates are supposed to do, innit? Seeing right through all the bullshit you try to mask and call you out on it.

"I'll tell you something you've got to promise not to take the piss of. It's really serious babe and I think I'll lose my mind if I don't figure it out soon, I'll lose her." Thinking I add; "She'll leave me."

"She'll _leave_ you? As in you scored and she's dumped her bitchy girlfriend?" I feel instantly guilty for not having talked to her in weeks, she's still on the Naomi is Lana's girlfriend page, for fuck's sake. "Yeah, listen, I don't have much time, I'll explain everything else when I come meet you Friday, yeah?" Angelina's great, she doesn't question my sudden announcement of visiting her. Doesn't interrupt me for details. No, she takes it the way I serve it. Always been that way, we don't question each other. "We trust one another and know that if we do something that's not normal for us, we've got a pretty damn good reason for it.

"I'll warm your side of the bed then, now shoot sweetheart." All the bitch she can be, all the never-serious attitude vanished from her voice and I know that I've got her full attention, the way it's always been.

"I'm with Naomi, we talked and decided to give it a shot, right? But then, well, we tried to fuck." I feel myself blushing even though it's my best friend I'm talking to. I've never blushed talking to her about sex before, you don't even want to know _what_ we've talked about in the past, this is harmless in comparison. "It was fine, like, it was good but not mind blowing." When I pause she knows I'm too embarrassed to talk and need her to coax me into it. "Wasn't she gentle?"

"Of course she was, she was perfect." I snap defensively. Oops.

With a sigh I continue. "She is perfect, the girl of my fucking wet dreams as well as the ones where we're both standing in white dresses on a beach, getting married wearing Chucks. The point is, I cant cum. It's starting to turn into a fucking problem Lina. The first time was well weird and I kinda distanced myself from her afterwards. Now we're here in Brighton because it's her birthday tomorrow and her mates decided to rent a couple rooms and celebrate here. We've made up and it was so fucking lovely. We ended up in bed again, for seven fucking hours and the last time it finally looked like I might cum but I haven't. I faked it instead." Lina is silent, just breathing into the phone and I start regretting my decision to call her.

Perhaps we're not close enough any more to talk about this kind of stuff.

"Where is she now?" Finally I hear her voice after what feels like ages, but she's not sounding nice or sympathetic, she sounds well grossed out. "Taking a shower, or a bath, I don't know. She's in the bathroom."

"Get naked and join her, you've got loads to make up for, hope you can hold your breath for a long time." I groan when the meaning of her sentence hits me, I hate talking about _that_. "What? You shouldn't be groaning Kat, that's supposed to be your newest favourite meal, you know. Don't be such a bad lesbian."

"A bad les...Lina! A; not a lesbian, B; I fucking enjoy my newest favourite meal, thanks very much, just don't like talking to _you_ about it!"

"Are you sure though?" She's serious again, hitting where it hurts. "It's got a reason why you cant orgasm babes, perhaps you're not as into her as you thought? Or maybe you're just one of the gay-when-drunk chicks. Enjoying the snogging but shagging not so much."

I cant believe she's said that. "I enjoy shagging her _very_ much if you must know. She's got the nicest back I've ever seen, and her legs go on for fucking ever, not to mention her perfect tits. Even you'd start drooling, yeah? The way she kisses" I'm interrupted by Naomi coughing and walking into the room, wearing nothing but a tiny towel that's barley big enough to cover her private parts. "Don't mind me, keep talking, sounds interesting." She sounds still pissed off, cant blame her though, can I? God I feel like such an arse.

Knowing Naomi needs to hear me say those things, I keep talking and never take my eyes off of my girlfriend who's walking around collecting things to get dressed and ready for the party. "Lina? Sorry Naomi's finished with her shower. Anyway where was I?"

"She wants you to keep talking, huh? Do it baby, make it good." There's a blush covering my ears, I fucking feel them _burning_.

So I watch Naomi sit on the sofa putting body lotion on her skin, the picture of fucking perfection. You wouldn't believe how hot she is just right now. Biting my lip I feel the embarrassment vanish and just let my mouth work without my brain screaming for manners. "Right. Naomi's got those small but full lips, you know? Hard to describe really, but her upper lip isn't much smaller than the bottom one, pretty unusual if you ask me and god can she kiss." Naomi's slowly raised her head and looks at me like I've grown another head, poor girl's probably thinking I've lost it praising her way of kissing and getting locked on about her lips like that. "She's a biter, Naomi is. I think she's a freaking vampire, cant seem to function without biting some part of my body and god Angelina does that feel fucking amazing." Ever so slowly I see her grey eyes widen a bit as she gulps. "She's fucking perfect. Wait a sec." Turning my phone around I take a picture of a totally baffled, still only towel wearing Naomi. "Send you her pic, you'll see for yourself. Anyway, where was I?"

"Creeping the poor girl out with your stalkerish description and shooting all her naked glory to send it to a complete stranger."

"Right." I ignore her teasing. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. She's literally the hottest girl I've ever seen, and she turns me on to no end, like, knickers changing five times a day turning on."

I keep watching Naomi as she absently rubs the lotion into her skin, she's more fixated on me though, no wonder, I'm acting like a right twat. "You've faked your orgasm Kat, that's a huge no go. You got any idea how awful she must've felt? First; she cant get you off and then you fake it to get it over and done with?"

Narrowing my eyes I glare, how the hell can she indicate such an awful thing? "Are you fucking serious Lina?" This is not something Naomi should witness so I get to my feet and forget all about the duvet as I storm into the tiny room where the fridge is, still starkers. It's supposed to be a kitchenette but it's really only a big hole in the wall with a curtain which I pull close. "Are you fucking nuts?" I hiss at my best friend, feeling like I'm about to explode. "Getting it over and done with? I don't think you've listened to a fucking word I said, so for your information; I love to be with her, I love to have her naked body beside me, on top of me, underneath mine. I love it to feel her inside of me and I almost die every time when I am inside of her so don't you dare saying that I wanted it to be over and done with." I feel my eyes start to burn, tears I'm trying to swallow are about to spill down my cheeks.

This is all too much, I've just wanted to spend a couple nice days with my beautiful new girlfriend, worshipping her the way she deserves. "I...It's hard enough to have hurt her that way, I don't need you telling me what a fucking bitch I am. I haven't done it to be over and done with it, the opposite. She's had a cramp for fucking ever, nearly passing out from dehydration and exhaustion. I thought, I...I don't know what I thought." Angrily I wiped the tears off my cheeks and take a ragged breath. "What's wrong with me?" Hating the way my voice breaks I slam my palm against the wall.

The curtain is pulled to the side and Naomi's blank face appears, looking at me intently. One could think she's absolutely bored and disinterested, but her eyes speak volumes, they always do and right now they almost crawl into mine out of worry.

Taking two steps towards me Naomi gently takes the phone and brings it to her ear. "Lina? Hi it's Naomi, how are you?" I cant hear what my best friend's saying, and seeing my distressed expression Naomi puts her on speaker, leaning coolly against the wall in front of me. Sadly she's dressed in some loose trousers and a vest now, I miss her naked body already, who knows if I'll ever see it again.

"The infamous Naomi, how's it going teach? Hope you've had a nice bath, Kat's been stressing all about your naked goods forever, you cant imagine the things running through my very straight mind when she told me you're naked under water while we're talking." Chuckling with furrowed brows Naomi's eyes shine, she cant hide the fact that my best friend is fucking awesome.

"Why thank you love, it was quite relaxing, my shower was."

"Awe, even better." Naomi exploded in chuckles but when her eyes land on me she seems to remember the dilemma we're in at the moment, and gets back to being serious, chuckling softly before she stops. "Listen Lina, Katie's standing in this hole punching walls and crying. She's absolutely naked, hasn't bothered to put some clothes on before she's stormed away to yell at you. I believe I have to take care of her now, with her being my girlfriend and all that bollocks. Have to see that she'll be okay again. Kay's gonna call you back, all right?"

I feel myself blushing again, automatically bringing my thighs together I cross my arms over my chest. A sudden wave of embarrassment, lovely when that happens while you're fucking starkers. "Just let her cry, she'll stop of her own when she's done. She'll be fine, I promise. It's her own damn fault she's crying, just give her some time and she would be good as new." Naomi nods, watching me thoughtfully as she considers Lina's words. In the end she shakes her head though, running a hand through her still wet hair. "Yeah, no cant do that. Not right to let my girlfriend cry her eyes out, is it? I think it's my job to make her smile again, not let her cry til she's got no tears left."

I'm a bit proud and really swept off my feet by her words, I don't think that she's given up on me yet and that's more than I could ask for right now.

And on top of that she aced my best mates test. Lina's not a child testing people with mind games, but I knew from the moment she offered Naomi the worst advise ever that she only wanted to see how she'd react and what she'd do. Seeing that my girlfriend is about to take care of me, make me smile again after I've fucked up and hurt her is the best thing Lina could have wished for. "I'm glad you think so Naomi."

"Yeah." She sends me a small smile which I try to return but only more tears run down my cheeks in the process. God I'm so annoying. I feel like a fucking joke and being such a freak makes me mad. "I'll be off then"

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Kat's a really good girl, if you'd just bear with her I promise it'll be worth it."

"All right." Naomi's neither confirmed her being willing to stay with me nor told her to mind her own business, but what can I expect? She doesn't know the stranger who's got a picture of her almost naked body. And I think she's really shown some maturity and her oure awesomeness dealing with my best mate. She hadn't freaked out all jealous because I was on the phone with a girl while I'm here with her, not able to cum. She hasn't made a scene because I talked to a stranger about our problem without talking it over with her first. She hasn't broken my fingers for sending mentioned stranger her almost naked picture. She hasn't told Lina to fuck off and mind her own business. She hasn't told me to just get lost and never be back again after how I acted. She's rather perfect, isn't she?

"She'll make you mad, believe me she will, she's got the worse mood swings and cries over the dumbest bollocks but she'll also make you feel like you're the best thing created after the earth. You'd miss out if you let her go."

Sighing Naomi reached into her trousers and lights a cigarette, handing it to me wordlessly before she stars smoking herself. "I'm aware of that, we don't known each other only just a day Lina. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm in for with Katie, and I wouldn't have asked her to join me here if I'd let her go any time soon."

"Right...But now with her problem in bed together" A shocked chuckle leaves Naomi's lips and she stares at me wide eyed. "Is she for real?" She asks, completely baffled in amusement and I grimace, nodding. God, Angelina can be so fucking inappropriate. "Listen lovely, I don't think that that's a conversation for us to have that soon in our relationship, you haven't even bought me a pint and you expect me to dish out the details?" She's trying to defuse the situation with humour and I sure as hell hope Lina will take the hint and leave it.

"Haha...I like you Naomi, I really do. I hope Kat's bringing you along on Friday, I'll leave the bed to you lot, I'm sure tiny Fitch will tag along too, so I'll crash on the couch. We really need to have a drink together, or loads, it feels like I've known you forever when I haven't see you in person yet."

"I sure hope to see you Friday then. Bye, have a good evening." With that Naomi rings off and shakes her head, a disbelieving smile on her lips. She's probably wondering why I haven't told her about Friday, if she's supposed to come with and why Emily's surely joining me. Not having much time to respond to these unasked questions I dash the two steps separating us forwards, wrap one hand around her waist, the other is placed on the wall beside her head. Snuggling close I rest my head on her shoulder and cling to her as close as possible. "I'm so sorry baby, I really am. I don't know what I've been thinking, it is a real no-go and I have no idea what to do. Please, please don't leave? Don't make me leave? I promise I'll never fake it again, never. I'm so sorry." Fear she might leave just consumed me, I haven't noticed it before. Sure, I was mad and angry and sad but this is borderline hysterical, and I am not.

Well, usually I'm not.

Naomi seems caught by surprise by my outburst as much as I am, it takes her a couple moments to place her arm around my, still naked, torso and pull me closer. The other hand is stroking my hair, neck and head while she presses her lips to my forehead. "It'll be all right, don't worry."

"How can you say that?" I snap, trying to pull away from her but she wont let me, keeps holding me close instead. "What?" "How can you say that it'll be all right? It wont! Weren't you there? I cant cum! How the fuck can it be all right? Sex is important, it's huge and you cant tell me that it's all right if it wont work!"

She's blinking, shocked, and obviously at a loss as to what to say. Sucks that I've got loads to say, I really should consider sewing my mouth shut. "We're young, a young fresh couple Naomi. How can it be all right if I never cum? We're not some old, married couple, who after 50 years with each other experience lesbian death bed. No, we've just started being with each other, and it doesn't work." There are tears welling up in my eyes again and I go to snatch my arms free and wipe them away but Naomi's got other ideas. Her eyes narrow and in one, swift, move I'm pinned to the opposite wall. She's only inches away, glaring at me dangerously. "Fucking relax Katie!"

Waiting til she's sure I wont interrupt her Naomi keeps throwing icy daggers at me. "Ja it didn't work, and ja wir sind ein neues paar, und ja, sex ist wichtig aber weiß du was noch wichtig ist?" I know she's furious when her German bullets hit me. She only swears, fights and curses me in German when she's that close to tearing me apart for a reason or another. _(Yes it didn't work, and yes we're a new couple, and yes, sex is important but do you know what's important too?)_

Her voice softens and she strokes my cheek lovingly, wiping away some fallen tears. "Getting to know each other. We don't know why you cant off, but I sure as hell wont let anything untried to make you feel so good Katie, we'll just have to find a way. Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben nur weil es noch nicht geklappt hat, und falls du es wirst werde ich verdammt enttäucht sein." She presses her lips to mine, drawing in a ragged breath through her nose. ""Du kannst das nicht alleine entscheiden."Her words hit me like a bucket of cold water, I haven't realised that what I said might have come across like I am thinking it'll _never_ work out. _(You cant give up just because it didn't work yet, and if you will, I'll be really fucking disappointed. You cant decide this on your own.)_

"Naomi, be honest with me, how long would you wait for me to finally stop being a twat? Sooner or later you'll leave if I don't start being normal, everyone would."

"OH for fucks sake Katie." She rubs her face, the annoyance is unmistakably _everywhere_. "Stop being such a drama queen. Who knows what'll happen? _I_ don't. Perhaps I'll be run over tomorrow, perhaps you'll find another girl, perhaps I will, perhaps we'll stay together who the fuck knows? It's been only a few days so stop brooding, no matter what One Tree Hill taught you, it's not fucking attractive."

"Stop yelling at me!" I shriek, hating it when she gets all bitchy.

Let me tell you, she can be such a huge bitch if she wants to that I'm looking like a saint in comparison. I remember the day I met her at the shed, she was so lovely and flirty in one minute, in the next she's ignored me and when she was made talking to me she was incredibly intimidating.

No one intimidates me, not even her lovely ex Lana, but Naomi, well, you'd piss your pants too.

It's the same look she's sporting right now, the true Stonem grow up-little-kid-you're-just-a-joke-for-me-look I hate with passion.

_All_ of them, the whole pack use it perfectly and every time they do, I feel like a tiny toddler who's just started sitting and thinks that's like, a huge accomplishment. "Why? You used to people bowing and nodding whatever you say, princess?" It's so cold that a shudder runs down my back. I shrug her hands off, which were still holding me softly in place and cross mine over my chest, aiming my bitch glare at her. It looks different than hers, when I get defensive in these situations I turn to sugar sweet psycho, making it look like I don't care at all and like I am the it-bitch the press makes out of me. "Usually they do, but I thought it might be entertaining to see how long it'll take to get you to your knees, nodding."

Her eyes flash and if she's not careful her face might stay with that scowl forever, god I think she looks so freaking sexy. What is wrong with me? But then, when the double meaning of the words hits her, she's suddenly on the other side of the tiny hole, bend over shrieking with laughter. Gasping for air Naomi meets my satisfied bitchy smirk and more chuckles leave her addictive throat, I love biting into that part of her. All of a sudden she's right in front of me, her arms all around me and she's showering my face with butterfly kisses between giggles. Her fingers run smoothly over my naked skin, tickling like fuck. With the face she's making, the laughter just exploding out of her and the way her eyes shine so innocently and beautifully, I cant do much than stare at her with an genuine smile.

"Took...hahaha... me months...getting on my knees...and...haha..to do you...my...haha...no..I meant...hahaha...no...that's right to do _you_!" She's out of it, like, totally losing it and it's one of the things I love about her the most. The way she can turn back into a child and be fucking ecstatic without thousands of walls and protection shields, she's just a girl that's fucking happy and unbelievably funny when she cant stop laughing. She's got all her emotions and doesn't hide them a bit. When she's happy, you see it. When she's pissed off, you _so_ see it. When she's sad, you cant breath because she looks like all the world's sadness is nestled in her eyes. When she's weird, you cant stop laughing. When she's disappointed, you sense it, she's very quite then and confused.

That's another thing, Naomi cant cope with disappointment.

She doesn't understand how someone can disappoint another person when they care for each other. Such a childish view is pretty fucking special if you ask me. Also, she'd never judge before getting to know someone. She'd never listen to others, she'd rather stand tall against the whole Roman army before she'd outcast someone she doesn't even know. "You're such a twat." I smile and pull her close, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips.

Her gaze is so open and innocent when it meets mine that I just have to kiss her, or I'd have passed out with the way my heart's aching. I may not understand why things are the way they are when I clearly and very evidently feel myself getting wet as soon as she's close enough or in my arms, what I do know though is that my body reacts to her. I've got bats attacking my stomach, sweaty hands, stupid giggles when she does something cute or funny, tingling lips when the sheer opportunity of kissing her appears. And my heart feels like I'm on a roller-coaster when I'm about to see her, so I don't think that it's got anything to do with her.

She's like I said, my wet and most romantic dream.

Perhaps I should go see a doctor next week and let him check if I'm even able to orgasm. And I guess we'll have to practise some more. "We should try out different things, for, uh, my problem." I whisper into the side of her head as I lead us back into the room. She bends down and helps me into the Ramones shirt I've stolen from her. What? I love wearing it.

Then, when my head's back where it's supposed to be and the shirt's covering my torso she grins and I've got her lips on mine without a warning.

It's gentle, god so gentle and loving that I cant suppress a content moan which turns into a guttural groan as soon as I feel her pointer on my clit, rubbing circles just as gently. She feels amazing, see, that's another problem, I know that it is not the problem. "So wet Katie, you're dripping babe. Your body seems to know what's happening and it's obviously liking it. Think we can tip that off the list and start looking for other ways to get you happy." This..._this_ is science? Oh...I was kinda enjoying where this was headed but now her finger is gone and she's got her arms wrapped around me, just hugging me and kissing my shoulder randomly. "It'll be fine, you'll see. I promise you that, we'll figure something out but you've got to stop being all whiny and bitchy. Oh, and if you fake another one I'm gone. Just so you know."

Before we can go and start another round of science, I've tried, Effy barged in, only to look at us with a raised brow and a smirk. She's leaning on the 'door-frame' of the hole with a shit eating grin, bitch. Naomi's got the decency to stand in front of me and shield me a bit from prying blue eyes. Yes, I'm wearing a shirt, but not much else and the shirt's not XXXL, it's barley M. "Worked?"

Groaning I hide my face in Naomi's back, that is embarrassing. Of course she's told her about it, I've known she would but it doesn't make it less awkward for me. "Please stop Eff." My muffled plea is ignored and only laughed off by the brunette and I sigh, reaching for Naomi's hands I'm covering them with mine over her tummy. Might as well get comfortable. "Relax, I couldn't care less if you got lucky or not, isn't my ego dying, is it?"

"Any particular reason why you're here? Or have you wanted me to kick your arse for being a bitch to my girlfriend on my birthday?" She's grinning at Effy, but the way the brunette absently placed her arm defensively around her own waist makes me sure she's been on the wrong side of Naomi's hate a couple times in their live. She is, after all, something like Naomi's little sister. "You would trip over your own feet before reaching me darling." She tries to return the stab but it didn't work out as Naomi starts chuckling.

Ignoring her, Effy continues. "You've got 30 before we leave for town. Get on with it and ready, we'll meet you in the lobby at Katie's boyfriend's desk." Bitch's winking at me, and laughter booms through the walls as we all remember that weird bloke.

"Ready for turning off your mind and throwing your inhibitions over board baby?" Naomi's twinkling eyes, all excited and shiny, bore into mine and when I nod she moved to her suitcase. After she's searched for something for fucking ages she walked back to me, I'm wearing my leather pants by now that's how long it took. Her lips are on mine and I feel her tongue push a small pill into my mouth tenderly. Actually, she only graced my closed lips, giving me the option to take it or leave it as it keeps laying on her tongue.

Holding eye contact I smirk, opening my lips a bit so I can take the tiny pill, swallowing. Afterwards I kiss Naomi as if she were my oxygen and I'd never have it again. "Let's rock Brighton so it wont know what's hitting it." I whisper against her lips, pulling her close as she absently runs her fingers over my back.

Sadly Effy calls to remind us that we've only got another ten minutes left. We have to stop making out like teenagers, which we are, well I am, and refresh our make up instead before we bounce down the stairs and crash into Naomi's mates.

"Ladies, I hope you've enjoyed your sexathon, now there's only gonna be music, strippers, rock n roll and loads of chemical goodnesses for the night. So when you get all hot and bothered it's either an orgy or you'll wait for your bed, because now the party begins." Cook bows, his stupid filthy grin is infectious and I feel my cheeks start to dimple.

"Let the party begin." We reply, clicking our shots together which taste fucking bitter. "What's that?" I ask Cook when the grimace leaves and I'm left with my usual smiley expression again. He wriggles his brows. "Water speed."

Naomi's about to yell at him for drugging me without a waning but I place my hand on her waist and pull her in, shaking my head. I'm no stranger to drugs, sure, it was _her_ family that showed me the fun they make me have but it's my own decision either way.

I wouldn't have taken the pill off her tongue if I was against it, would I?

Excuse me while I'm off losing my mind and my inhibitions, gotta get my body to react without my head fucking it up later, maybe I'll see stars then.


End file.
